


She Was There, Then She Wasn't

by AvixiLynn91



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), space dogs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Forced Crossdressing, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixiLynn91/pseuds/AvixiLynn91
Summary: A drunk Nigel looks for Gabi but finds Adam instead.





	1. Petrified

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be super short (it was a crack idea that came to me) because I wanted to give "short" story writing a shot in comparison to how long my fics usually are!

                                                       ** _She Was There, Then She Wasn’t_**

                                                

         

**_Chapter 1_ **

Adam didn’t see them until the last minute as they descended upon him. There were 5 guys in total: a ring leader, who tied and held Adam’s arms and legs down together after he jumped him, two guys who tore off his clothes in a few quick motions, one guy who dressed him hurriedly, and the last guy pulled Adam back up and smeared bright red lipstick all over his lips in a disgusting smudge. The whole ordeal took less than 5 minutes, and Adam was soon hoisted back into the streets.

He’d finished his shift at the Library on his regular evening-shift hours, and Harlan had offered to pick him up from work, but Adam insisted on walking home. Boy, was that ever a mistake.

“You look darn purrdy for a man!” The ring leader howled and whistled, clapping his hands above his head, proud of his handiwork.

“Please give me my books and bag back.” Adam softly requested, his eyes caked with tears, making the eyeliner and mascara painted forcefully on his big, round blue eyes smear down onto his cheeks.

The men looked at each other and laughed.

“Well, if you insist.” One of the guys who had held him down bowed sarcastically and kicked Adam’s fallen items his way. He then wrapped a thick hand around Adam's neck, moving his fingers up, rubbing away the salty tears that were mixed with the dark makeup, leaving black long streaks down Adam's cheeks.

“Wait! He’s missing one last thing, then he’s fuckin’ perfect.” The leader suddenly lunged at Adam, and everything went black.

O~O~O~O~O~

This was the third bar Nigel had been tossed out of that night. What the fuck had he been thinking? The move from Bucharest to Manhattan had been one of the biggest fucking stupid moves he’d ever made.

His therapist had told him it’d bring change to his life and shape up his attitude after Gabi had run off with that bitch-boy Charlie Countryman. Nigel’s therapist soon found himself with 2 missing teeth and a dislocated jaw after making that brazen ass claim, but he wasn’t pressing any charges. Hazards of the fuckin’ job, after all.

He had been prowling the wet streets, tripping and stumbling in puddles after the heavy rain that had started in the early morning and finished not even 2 hours ago…or was it 3? Nigel couldn’t remember and he found he didn’t give a fuck.

He swung the brown paper bag holding his bottle of very strong booze, his head swimming and throat burning as he took another long, deep chug.

He missed Gabi, even though everyone and their mother told him she was nothing but a cheating whore and only loved Nigel when it best suited her.

 _“In with the new, out with the fuckin’ old.”_ Darko’s harsh, cold words rang in his ears and memory.

Nigel took another gulp and shook his head, barely able to keep his balance as he walked up to a large dumpster to chuck the soon-to-be-empty bottle of alcohol into. He held the bottle and looked at his dark reflection looking emptily back at him.

“You’re a piece of shit, Nigel.” He said to himself out loud.

Suddenly, many quick footsteps ran past Nigel in the darkly lit street ahead of him.

Nigel looked up and heard loud “click clicking”, and he heard the boisterous laughter, howls, hoots, and screams of young men.

He dropped the bottle, not giving a damn as it shattered into hundreds of broken pieces. All semblances of his sanity flew out the window when he saw her.

It was his Gabi. Right before him, in the flesh.

Well…she had run right past him, but it was his beautiful Gabi. She was wearing sexy little black high heels that nearly molded into the dark wet asphalt below, a small red purse was at her side hanging, hitting her thigh over her tight little bright red mini-skirt, and her long legs were hidden by black stockings. Her short red hair flew about, dangling over her cheeks and hiding her gorgeous face from him, but then again, she was running very fucking quickly.

Nigel started running after her immediately, but he tripped over, falling into a pile of boxes that were off to the side from the dumpster.

“FUCKING GARBAGE!” He screamed before getting up and resuming his chase.

                                                                                   O~O~O~O~O~

Adam tore through the back of an abandoned car factory and into the garage, slamming the door shut behind him, but one of the men chasing him stuck his hand through the closing door before it could shut all the way. He pushed through it and his friends followed, forcing Adam into a corner as he inched his way to the back of the garage, stopping once his back and shoulders hit the cold metal of a garage door.

“Hello beautiful!” They grabbed at the wig on Adam’s head, curling their disgusting fingers around the locks. One of the guys groped Adam’s chest, squeezing the padding of the bra they had forced on him under the black leather jacket.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Nigel’s voice hit the walls of the big garage like a wrecking ball tearing down a building.

The leader of the gang turned to face Nigel. “The fuck do you want, old man?” He spat at Nigel’s shoes.

"Get the fuck away from my girl!"

Nigel stepped forward, and swung blindly, his fist missing the leader’s face by a mile, practically.

The young men broke into laughter as they watched Nigel stumble before he caught himself on shaky legs.

“Fucker’s wasted.” They turned their attention back to Adam, one of the men running his hand up Adam’s thigh under the red mini-skirt…

Nigel fucking lost it, then. The minute he saw their filthy hands on his darling Gabi, he hunched down on his legs like a linebacker, and with all his force, bulldozed into the man who dared grope Gabi. Nigel’s skull rammed the guy’s ribs, and he doubled over, wheezing and heaving in pain onto the hard floor.

“Which one of you fucking fucks wants a turn next?” Nigel asked, getting up and looking at the remaining 4 fucknuts.

Three guys attacked him suddenly, but Nigel grabbed a thick, heavy chain, still sitting on one of the many empty shelves by the walls, and he flung one end of it forward, not aiming for a specific guy in particular.

The chain rammed one guy in the chin, and then Nigel swung it over again, and it met the nose of the second guy. Before Nigel could do anything else, the third guy slammed his body against Nigel’s, throwing him back into the shelves at the walls, fists swinging repeatedly at Nigel’s chest and stomach.

Nigel slammed his elbow down and it met the guy’s skull with a thick “CRACK!” before he screamed and loosened his hold on Nigel’s waist.

Nigel spat down some blood over the thug’s back and head before standing to his full height and facing the leader, murder written in his eyes.

“Your turn, cunt.”

                                                                                O~O~O~O~O~

One-by-one, Nigel threw the punk’s bodies out into the dumpster, and slammed the lid down over them. He walked back over inside the empty garage, and found his baby-doll Gabi in the same spot. She was huddled on the floor, knees drawn up, her red hair down and hiding her face from his eyes. She was shaking violently.

Nigel took off his own jacket, and draped it over her quivering legs. He placed a hand on her thigh over the nylon stocking. She was as cold as death, but he was here for her now, and he wouldn't let her out of his sight ever again.

She gasped as soon as he laid a hand on her, scooting further away from him.

Nigel bent down and grabbed her shoulders in both his hands, pulling her back closer to him.

“My Gabi, my sexy as fuck Gabi! I fuckin’ missed you.” He slid a strong finger under her chin, wrenching her head up, and slammed his lips down on hers hungrily.             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Satan.


	2. If I was beautiful like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigel's still clueless.

**_Chapter 2_ **

Adam needed air, badly. He felt his mouth being invaded by a thick, sloppy wet tongue, and big, large grabby hands held tightly onto him, winding around the back of his neck, and pulling him further into the body of the big mean man who had saved his life.

He felt the mean man’s hand brush against the top of the wig, lips suffocating Adam’s own, as the mean man sighed into the kiss, slumping on top of Adam.

Adam did the only thing he could think of to get the man off him: he bit down on his tongue.

Nigel broke away from the hard bite, laughing as he held a hand to his lips.

“Still a hellcat as always, my darling.” He persistently dove in for another kiss, grabbing at his wife’s chest with both hands.

Nigel wondered for a brief second why, and how Gabi’s tits felt a lot smaller than usual, and he wondered why her face felt rather…rough against his as he moved his mouth over hers, kissing her like a starving man. It had been such a long time since he last had a good hard fuck…

Adam finally placed his hands on the mean man’s chest, and he shoved him as hard as he could away from him.

Nigel stumbled a little, and frowned at Gabi. “Darling, this hard-to-get-game is fucking stupid.”

Adam began crying, unable to process everything that had happened since he left the Library.

“I don’t understand! I’m not playing any game! I don’t even know the rules of this game!”

Nigel’s heart softened, but something at the back of his mind kept wondering why Gabi sounded so different.

“I’ll teach you the rules, baby, then I’m gonna sit back and watch you break ‘em.” He winked at her seductively.

Adam’s mouth fell open, but his tears didn’t stop. “I don’t…understand…”

Nigel lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Gabi had always liked it rough...why was she suddenly so afraid?

“That fucker didn’t roughen you up, did he baby?” He asked, wanting to kill Countryman if he had, and still wanting to kill him if he hadn't.

“Who?” Adam asked, sniffling as he dabbed at his eyes, which had fake-lashes glued on them.

“Countryman. The man you left ME for!” Nigel suddenly yelled, standing up quickly, only to fall back down on his back.

Adam was about to ask him if he was okay, when loud locking noises and doors slamming echoed across the garage, and out the back by the doors.

“What the fuck’s happening?” Nigel asked, rolling his head up to look around.

“They’re locking the doors for the night!” Adam cried, getting on his hands and knees, but too weak to stand up in the heels that bit into his feet.

“WHAT?” Nigel rolled over, lying on his stomach, looking around the garage in anger and panic.

“They do that every night so people don’t come here to vandalize property, loiter, or to do drugs.” Adam explained slowly, sitting down, beginning to rock on his bum back and forth, cradling his arms and legs in a tight little fetal position, the heels making gentle “clicks” and “taps” every time he leaned forward.

Nigel groaned in despair. “I thought this shithole was abandoned!”

“It is, but someone always locks it up for the city. I see it almost every night when I pass by here to get home after work.” Adam answered, eyes not moving off a bloodstain on the cement floor as he kept rocking himself.

Nigel slapped his hands against the cold floor, then regretted doing it when he felt his palms and fingers burning in pain, then stinging and throbbing. “Damn!”

“We have to wait until the morning.” Adam said, more to himself than to the mean man.

Nigel sighed, holding his face in both hands. What a great fucking night. At least he wasn’t stuck in the cold garage alone; he was reunited with his lovely Gabi.

Nigel looked over at her, giving her a playful, dirty smirk. “Well, seein’ as we have the whole night ahead of us, I guess there’s only one way we can make the time go by faster.” He began, his grin growing wide like the cat that caught the canary.

Adam didn’t look up, the red wig curtaining his face even more in the dimly lit garage.

Nigel knew how to get his wife’s blood flowin’. He knew how to cheer her up, and he knew just what she liked and needed.

He scooted over, still on his belly, the palms of his hands making little squeaking noises as he dragged his weight over to lie at her feet. He eyed her lovely plump lips, desire and sex coursing through his mind, making him feel dizzy from the intensity and passion.

He rested a hand on her black heels, his thumb rubbing and stroking her little feet buried inside the tight heels.

“Let’s fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now he's horny too.


	3. Not exactly camping

**_Chapter 3_ **

Nigel couldn’t believe she’d slapped him. She’d actually fucking slapped him. He heard it resonate across the garage before he felt it, the lights above them flickering slightly as a few of them burnt out like candles in the wind.

Nigel rubbed his sore cheek and glared at Gabi as she retreated against the garage doors, lying down with her back facing him and sobbing.

“Suit your fuckin’ self, babe.” He grabbed his jacket that she had unceremoniously kicked off her knees, gathered it into a tight little ball, and placed it behind his head as a pillow. He turned his back to her, thick, tanned arms crossed tightly across his chest, and he looked angrily ahead, trying to count some minutes and seconds before he started feeling sleepy.

He had barely counted to 10 before his eyes began growing heavy, his vision blurring immensely, both from the copious amounts of alcohol he had swimming through his system, and from the intense-rapid-pace of events that had taken place in such a short time.

                                                                              O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel woke sometime later when he felt a warm pressure against his front. He jerked up, his eyes barely able to focus steadily on the back of his darling as she had turned it to him yet again, but this time she was spooning him. He watched as she shivered, pulling down on her tight mini-skirt, pathetically trying to use it as a blanket.

Nigel wrapped his arms around her, only one thing on his mind: comfort her.

She gasped, but didn’t retreat like she had before.

“I’m so cold…” She whispered, her little teeth clicking together in the dim light.

Nigel’s cock already provided the solution. He grinned mischievously at the back of her head.

“I’ve got ways to warm you up.”

She gave a slight nod. “Okay, please hurry up. I want to sleep soon.”

Nigel snickered, already working at his belt buckle, but his fingers felt slow, heavy, and uncoordinated, and they slipped multiple times before he was able to finally take off his belt.

“Feisty, bossy little thing.” He grabbed her left hip with his left hand, leaving his hand to rest there for a moment before he slid it along her flat stomach and slowly down below her abdomen.

“W-what are you doing?” She sounded frightened, which turned Nigel on more. He loved the little innocent-girl show Gabi had put on for him.

“I’m warming you up, baby. Every last inch of you.” He leaned in, brushing some of her hair away, and kissed the back of her neck softly.

He lowered his hand from her hip to her thigh, playing at the hem of the skirt. “Take this off.” He growled almost impatiently.

He unzipped his pants and tried taking them off, but his body was too heavy to maneuver upward, so he just settled for guiding his throbbing cock out of the front of his pants instead. Placing another small kiss to her neck, he pressed his needy cock against her ass beneath the skirt.

She gasped softly and tried moving away, but he dug a free hand into her hip roughly.

“Take it off.” He repeated, and when she didn’t move, he pulled up the skirt sloppily, the skirt nearly flying up to the back of her head. He tapped and ran his fingers over the pantyhose, sighing softly, and he pulled on the back of it, trying to work it down her body.

                                                                                       O~O~O~O~O~

Adam was beyond terrified. He didn’t know what the man wanted exactly, and he wasn’t sure how this was supposed to help him get warm, because with the skirt away from his back and ass, Adam felt even more cold, and now the man was trying to pull down the stockings too!

Adam gasped loudly, and grabbed the man’s hands in his own shaking ones very tightly, trying to push them away, but to no avail; the man kept swatting Adam’s hands away.

The man shifted his hips close until they were pressed against Adam’s lower back and ass. Suddenly, Adam felt the man’s body heat seep into his own body, and he stopped trying to fight the man away. He was so very warm, and Adam was so very cold, and he guessed that the man was right; this was going to help Adam get warm again.

Adam lowered his hands, and closed his eyes, hoping to get some peaceful sleep now that he was starting to get warm, but the man kept tugging at the stockings, groaning and grunting when he couldn’t lower them enough.

“I’ll do it.” Adam offered, desperate for heat and as much of it as the man could offer. He pushed down the stockings along with his underwear after bunching the sides up in his hands, and pushed them down just down to the bottom of his thighs, not wanting his ankles and kneecaps to hit the cold hard floor and cause sores in the morning, else he wouldn’t be able to go to work.

“That’s my sweet baby girl…” The man slurred his words, but rubbed something very hard, very thick, and slightly wet against the back of Adam’s creamy soft thighs and let out a passionate groan upon contact.

Adam moaned softly in response, just happy and liberated to feel throbbing heat spreading deliciously along the back of his legs, and he involuntarily moved back against the source of it, feeling the hot warm pressure sliding between his thighs as he inched back.

                                                                                    O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel let his body guide the rest of his movements, and he nudged open her sexy-but-somehow-strong-legs, pushing them apart enough to slide his cock right in-between, aiming for her tender, wet, delicious hole.

Nigel felt her thighs clamp down, and his head was spinning 100 miles an hour. He felt her moving back against him. He resisted the urge to bite down hard on her neck when he was sure he had hit home and entered his darling wife.

“Christ, Gabi…I missed this so fuckin’ much.” He spat out in a warm garble, nearly drooling when he felt pressure against his cock, and it twitched, growing even harder.

He began thrusting slowly at first, then suddenly he quickened the pace, without warning, slamming his hips strongly against her delicate little frame.

She gasped, and her fingers dug into the flesh of his arm as he held tightly onto her hip, fucking her with wild abandon.

Nigel wondered for a split second why she was so fucking tight…she wasn’t this tight even the first time he’d fucked her…

“You must’ve not had any cock in months, gorgeous.” He groaned, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, then spitting out a few of her loose hair strands when they met his tongue and lips accidentally.

He continued, breath shallow against her ears, "Then again, there isn't any cock out there like mine."

Nigel’s thrusts were almost brutal now; the head of his cock rolling and centering around her wet flesh, basking in the heat she was giving off, registering momentarily in the feeling of her wet lips…she was wet because of him!

He found it slightly odd that her lips felt a lot more swollen and rounder than he remembered, but he was sure it was due to her getting so fucking aroused after not having received his cock in months.

If he could, he would have massaged her sensitive little clit, making her cum before he was going to. Nigel loved pleasuring her first, making sure she was a hot, sopping mess before he blew his load.

He was just too horny to give a fuck right now, however. All he could focus on was how hot and wet she felt, and he kept fucking his way behind her, his cock slipping almost completely out from between her legs a few times because of how fast he was going.

                                                                                O~O~O~O~O~

The man must have been extremely cold too, because he seemed to need the heat more than Adam did.

Adam clenched his thighs together when he felt a strong pressure against his balls, sliding back and forth along his perineum, each time barely missing his hole as the man moved his hips violently behind him.

It surprisingly felt good, and Adam moaned softly, feeling his biology give way to the man who had previously terrified him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Adam felt his hips moving back to meet the pace and the intensity of the man’s thrusts, and he gripped his hand tighter on the man’s thick arm as he felt himself about to burst from the heat and excitement.

This felt so much better than his own little experiments and strokes late at night before he fell asleep, and Adam thought he wouldn’t mind trying this again in the morning if it was still cold.

                                                                                O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel knew he wasn’t going to last. She was just impossibly tight, and he had been impossibly horny.

“I’m going to-I’m going to fuckin’ cum, babe!” He groaned louder, feeling out of breath, his cock being milked by her tightness as he gave it all he could, trying to hold onto the last bits of control.

She whined ahead of him, her nails digging into his flesh and definitely leaving deep red marks, but he found that image even more sexy, and he bit down hard on the back of her neck, his tongue swirling over her sweaty flesh and gathering up the deliciously sweet salty taste that was specifically and only her.

“I can pull out now…I know you’re not on the fuckin’ pill.” He tried to articulate but it came out in a hurried slur.

He grabbed himself and tried pulling out of her before it was too late, but she placed her hand over his, suddenly so strong and so forward.

“No! I want it everywhere, I want to feel it warm me up all night!”

Nigel couldn’t hold it together after he heard that from his gorgeous love. He doubled over, his hands falling down to find purchase on the cold floor, and the temperature’s contrast to his body heat and her body heat mixed with the smell of sex, sweat, and arousal was all it took for him to finally explode.

“Fuuuuuck!” He rode out his orgasm, spilling all over the insides of her thighs and the back of her legs, looking down to watch the clear liquid coating her tight ass, dripping down onto the floor between them.

He kept cumming, load after load, feeling himself spent and absolutely satiated as he remained buried between her legs, collapsing on his side heavily.

Nigel didn’t remember sex being this fucking hot in his entire life.

                                                                                     O~O~O~O~O~

Adam felt himself having an earth-shattering orgasm of his own the moment a wet, yet very warm liquid drenched his thighs, spreading over his aching balls, and hitting the underside of his cock. It was too much for him, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, not wanting anyone outside to hear him as he came with a violent shake.

This man was very good at keeping people warm. Adam wondered how much practice he had had over the years as he felt his sticky semen coating the top of his thighs.

Adam sighed in content, feeling a relieving sensation as his semen and the man’s behind him cooled off his sweaty skin after that strenuous workout. He’d made Adam feel so good and so safe after everything that had happened, and Adam remembered to show gratitude before he could fall asleep.

He turned his neck meekly and looked at the man. “Thank you, I really nee-”

Loud snores interrupted his praise.

Adam squinted, his eyes burning from the eyeliner as well as the dull lights above, and he found the man already fast asleep. He was drooling slightly, his mouth partly open, tongue lolling out.

Adam giggled, finding the sight of it rather adorable. He turned into the man, and nuzzled his head under the man’s slack jaw, pushing it closed so he would stop drooling and snoring loudly.

It was only fair that Adam repay the man and help him sleep comfortably after he had helped Adam become very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The games boys play.


	4. I kissed a boy and I liked it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Some homophobic, transphobic language is in this chapter!!! If you are sensitive to that, please be cautious or don't read!!! I hope I do not offend anyone!!!
> 
> I solemnly swear no harm will come to Adam.

  ** _Chapter 4_**

Nigel broke out of the sweet dream he was having by loud noises from outside. He had been dreaming of holding Gabi by his side as he walked down the streets of Bucharest, with Charlie Countryman on a doggie leash, walking on his hands and knees on all fours in front of them, yipping and barking like he was their little pet.

Nigel normally would have been up on his feet, guns raised and pointed at whoever dared interrupt this kick-ass dream, when it occurred to him: the doors were unlocked again!

He bolted awake, his messy sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes. He heard Gabi moan beside him, and he shook her shoulder.

“Wake up, darling. It’s time to get outta here.” Nigel shook her shoulder a few times, but she refused to get up.

“Gabi!” He sat up and rubbed the back of her head, fingers running through that soft, thick red hair…only to have her hair fall off her scalp, and into his hand.

_What the fuck…_

She-or-whoever it now was-turned around, and Nigel’s eyes fell upon dark brown wavy hair…short hair…shorter than Gabi’s! When the sun peeked in through the windows in the big garage, Nigel finally was able to see clearly, and he nearly gasped in shock, and then wanted to sigh in appreciation.

Eyelids bearing dark, black thick eyelashes opened, fluttering rapidly like butterfly wings. The most beautiful, captivating, rapturous shade of blue met with Nigel’s brown-maroon eyes. A light dark brown stubble was forming on the clearest, porcelain, delicate-like skin. Plump red lips still wearing a bit of lipstick opened as the young man yawned at his side and stretched. His nose was perfectly and most eloquently shaped; this man looked like a fuckin’ gift from the gods…and he had fallen right into Nigel’s lap…literally…

Nigel felt bare skin rub against his thighs, and he looked down to see his semi-erect cock still tucked in-between the young man’s naked thighs, the tip of his spent cock poking the plump underside of the man's creamy ass. He saw the thin, black nylon pantyhose discarded at their feet along with the little black high heels…

The young man craned his neck up, looking at the doors of the garage. Nigel suddenly thought he looked like a Greek warrior basking in the sun right there; extraordinarily and magnificently sculpted by Zeus him-fuckin’-self.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He was too fuckin’ sober for this shit.

“Good morning.” The young man smiled, but didn’t look directly at Nigel’s eyes. Instead, he looked somewhere at his chin, and it made Nigel’s toes tingle with how fuckin’ adorable it was, and how much Nigel just wanted to cuddle the shit out of this young boy and nibble on his neck…

He snapped out of it. “What did you do to Gabi?!” He roared, trying to sound as ruthless as he could.

                                                                                 O~O~O~O~O~

Adam began to panic. Why was the man who had kept him so warm and safe last night suddenly yelling?

“I...I didn’t d-do anything!” Adam cried back, almost in a whisper, hanging his head low to see that the leather jacket that had been forced on him was all the way open, zipper down, and the little black bra the bad men had forced him to wear was still on. Adam covered his chest with both hands when he noticed that the zipper had been broken and torn right off the lining.

The angry man stood up, grabbing on Adam’s arm as he held it firmly over his chest. He pulled them both to stand on the cold floor. 

Adam's eyes fell to the man's exposed cock, as it hung over the zipper of his pants, and it almost seemed to twitch in response to Adam's shy gaze upon it.

Nigel looked down, following the trail of young man's blue eyes on his cock. He growled, fumbling to tuck himself back in his pants, and zipped himself up roughly. 

“Oh no you fuckin’ don’t. You don’t get to play all shy and shit with me now!” The man knocked Adam’s arms off his chest, exposing the bra in the daylight.

“Stop!” Adam cried, shutting his eyes, wishing he were back at home in his comfortable bed.

He heard the man scoff in his throat, “You’re really a fuckin’ guy after all…I can’t fuckin’ believe this shit!”

Adam didn’t say anything, but he began to shake like a thin, little branch caught in the most horrific, violent storm.

He heard the man pace a few steps, still talking as he paced.

“So what’re you? A tranny? A queer?”

He heard the footsteps suddenly come to a halt.

“Did we really fuck last night?” The angry man’s breath was right against Adam’s nose, and he didn’t open his eyes to look at the man.

“We engaged in a f-form of sexual intercourse, y-yes!” Adam admitted, still shivering, despite the sun heating his body under the leather jacket.

                                                                                          O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel kicked at a large, old abandoned tire near his feet, making it roll away down to the walls of the garage.

“Fuckin’ fantastic! You think I’m a fuckin’ homo now too?!” He couldn’t believe his luck. He wasn’t over Gabi yet, and then this had to go and happen.

The young man didn’t say anything, and this seemed to infuriate Nigel further.

“Fuckin’ speak!” He practically screamed at his quivering form.

“I d-don’t know enough about you to determine your sexual preferences! But we d-did have sexual relations!” His voice began getting louder, and Nigel raced over to him.

“Keep your fuckin’ voice down! I don’t need the entire street knowing I put my dick inside a guy’s ass last night!”

He saw the young man open one eye, his head lifting slightly.

“Actually, you didn’t enter me last night.” He said bluntly and dully.

Nigel paused. “Huh?”

“You were far too inebriated to have a regular sexual response cycle. The sexual response cycle refers to the sequence of physical and emotional changes that occur as a person becomes sexually aroused and participates in sexually stimulating activities, including intercourse and masturbation. This was originally researched by Masters and Johnson. It is not the only model of a sexual response cycle, but it is the best, and most commonly known one. The major difference from other models is in the excitement phase. There are 4 phases: Excitement, Plateau, Orgasm, and the Resolution.” The man spoke as if he were a walking, talking, living, breathing human dictionary.

“You clearly achieved and passed the Excitement phase, because I could hear your breathing increase and quicken, also your penis was very erect, indicating blood flow to your genitals. But I think the plateau phase was a lot shorter for you, given your inebriated state. I couldn’t really see or feel if your testicles were withdrawn up to your scrotum, because I was lying down on my side in front of you.”

This seemed to piss off Nigel, but it also aroused him, hearin’ all that medical mumbo-jumbo recited word-for-word, all those big fancy schmancy words about his cock and how it behaved and felt…FUCK THIS!

Nigel slammed his hands down over the hood of an old car parked diagonally from where he had found the tire. The sound made a sickening “THUD!” across the garage and it shut the little young man up, and he cowered in fear.

_That’s more like it._

Nigel leaned in close until he was barely a hair’s length away from the young man.

“If you fuckin’ breathe a fuckin’ word about this to ANYONE, you’ll find yourself wishin’ you hadn’t been born, kid.” He threatened low in his throat, eyes roaming the top of the young man’s lovely, wavy, dark brown hair.

“You got me?” Nigel hissed, suddenly wishing he could feel how soft the young man’s hair was…was it as lovely and soft as it looked?

Nigel growled at himself internally. He really needed to get the fuck away from this kid, and he really needed to get the fuck out of this empty garage; it was apparently starting to screw with him.

“I said do you fuckin’ follow me, kid?” Nigel asked a bit louder this time.

The young man shook his head. “I don’t ‘got’ anything right now! I have nothing in my hands or within my vicinity to name my own possession!”

Nigel froze. He honestly hadn’t been expecting that as a response. Normally, whenever he had someone up against a wall in a dark, empty alley, a bag tied around their heads, slowly suffocating them, he found them to be most ready to comply and listen to him.

But this kid? He was somethin’ else.

“Just tell me you fuckin’ understand and won’t fuckin’ repeat this to anyone else.” Nigel said dangerously, just wanting this to be over so he could finally leave.

The kid nodded quickly. Short and simple seemed to work best.

Nigel backed away from the kid, already feeling another thick erection on its way.

_I really have to get the fuck away from him…but he looks so lost…so soft…so small…_

“Get the fuck outta my sight.”

As soon as he had finished the last word of the sentence, the young kid broke away and ran over to gather his high heels, nylons, and the little red purse from the floor.

He hurriedly dressed, barely fitting his feet into the heels, shaking and sobbing as Nigel watched intently.

Nigel felt his breath hitch in his throat and stop in his chest when he saw how effortlessly the kid rolled up the mini-skirt to give enough room for the top part of the pantyhose to rest at his waist. Nigel stopped breathing, eyes transfixed on those strong, muscular thighs as they slid the black pantyhose up. He felt his heart sink deep into his chest in sadness when he saw the kid limp away to the doors, the heels cutting into the skin of the back of his legs.

Nigel couldn’t fuckin’ believe he was feelin’ sorry for this kid.

_Just because we fucked doesn’t mean I need to go easy on him!_

Nigel bent down and grabbed the forgotten red wig off the cold floor.

“Hey! You forgot somethin’!”

He watched the young man freeze, the side door of the garage half-open.

Nigel threw the wig as hard and as far as he could, and watched it hit the young man’s pert ass that stood out in a shapely, round bump just perfectly enough under the skirt.

Without looking back at him, the young man bent down, snatched the wig off the floor, and burst open the door the rest of the way, running off into the sunny streets, his heels clicking away madly.

“For a man, he sure has a fine ass.” Nigel said aloud to himself.

Nigel sighed, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes, already feeling the worst fucking hangover of the century. He searched his coat pockets for a cigarette, and stopped when he felt his phone vibrating.

Nigel dug it out, and unlocked the phone, swiping over to read that he had 6 missed calls and 4 text messages from Darko.

The last one read:

**_When you’re done fuckin’ around, call me._ **

Nigel definitely would have, but before he could punch in Darko’s number, his battery signal flashed a few times, and the phone automatically shut off.

_Fuckin’ stupid Darko._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sheet O_o


	5. I screwed a guy just to try it

**_Chapter 5_ **

Adam avoided Harlan for the first two days after he’d run out of the garage, sobbing and panting in fear for his life after the mean man had threatened him. He’d simply gone to work and come home, following his routine and schedule.

Harlan seemed to pick up on the whiff that something was off about Adam, and he soon knocked on Adam’s door after he’d prepared his supper before his evening shift at the Library began.

Adam let him in hesitantly, walking back to his laptop, eager to resume watching ‘Inside The Actor’s Studio’.

Harlan however, wanted to chat.

“You been alright, Adam?” He asked as he sat down on the seat opposite Adam.

Adam didn’t have his volume turned up all the way, so he nodded once.

“Adam, please don’t lie. Your father didn’t raise a liar.” Harlan made Adam feel guilty, and he turned off the episode angrily.

“I’m not lying, Harlan…I just haven’t been feeling too well.”

Harlan looked concerned. “Are you getting sick?”

Adam shook his head, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap, eyes darting around the room. “No, I just…I met someone, but I don’t know what to do about it.”

Harlan cracked a small smile. “That’s good, Adam. Making friends is always important!”

Adam shook his head. “No, I don’t just want to be friends with this person…”

Harlan took a sharp intake of breath, astounded by the much more forward Adam he had been in the presence of.

“Are you in love?” Harlan asked, swallowing thickly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He buttoned up his thin, light brown jacket, despite the room being warm. Harlan usually let Beth take over these kinds of conversation topics, and he wondered where exactly she was when he needed her most.

Adam shrugged, staring blankly forward at nothing in particular.

“I don’t know. I don’t think it's feelings elevated to the point of ‘love’, but I know I have the same feelings that existed within me when I first realized I was attracted to Beth.”

Harlan looked down at his pockets, which hid his hands from view.

“Sounds like a big crush, then.” He offered, wanting to leave as quickly as possible before things got more awkward.

“I almost do feel crushed. My heart feels like it is twisting every time I think about what we did late at night in the gar-”

“I’ll go call up Beth, son. She’ll take it from here, I’ve got a lot to do!” Harlan stood abruptly, causing the chair in the kitchen to tilt back and scrape the floors, and Adam stood up, walking him to the front door.

“See you later, Harlan.”

**_The Next Morning_ **

Beth arrived in Adam’s apartment shortly after he’d woken up just like she promised she would when they spoke on the phone the night before, right after Harlan had hurried out the door.

She had her hair tied in a dark, tight bun, some bits of her hair loose on her forehead. Adam thought she looked cute, but in a very friendly way.

She gave him a hug and sat down on his couch in front of the TV while Adam ate his milk and bran cereal on the coffee table next to her.

“So, tell me how you met her!” Beth exclaimed excitedly, pulling her feet up under her jean skirt as she looked over at Adam.

Adam paused in the middle of his eating. “You mean how I met ‘him’.” He corrected, scooping up the soaked cereal in his spoon and bringing it to his lips gingerly.

Beth’s eyes widened, and she didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

Adam lifted his head in her direction, silently encouraging her to speak.

“Him, right, sorry Adam.” Beth nervously chuckled. She hadn’t expected her ex-boyfriend to find men sexually interesting, but as long as Adam was happy and safe, she found she didn’t really mind.

“He saved me.” Adam answered, pushing back some of his crunchy cereal with his spoon, the metal clanking against the plastic bowl.

Beth rested a hand under her chin, and placed her elbow on the top of the couch. “From what?”

Adam stopped eating, and turned his body to her. “Last night, there were these 5 mean guys. They attacked me, and they put on a wig, make-up, and women’s clothing on me. Then they chased me down the streets, laughing and throwing things at me.”

Beth gasped, a hand covering her mouth in fear. “Adam! You have to call the police to report and identify them!”

Adam turned back to look at his cereal, but he didn’t eat it. “I can’t, it’s too late now.”

“What do you mean?” Beth asked, frowning a little.

“The garbage truck already came and left.” Adam answered, still eyeing his now mushy cereal in the bowl.

Beth frowned deeper. “I don’t understand…”

“He beat them all up when they were grabbing at me and touching me inappropriately, and he threw them in the dumpster.” Adam answered completely, grabbing at his spoon again.

Beth covered the large smile that formed on her beautiful lips and giggled, “Sounds charming.”

“Yes, he took out the trash.” Adam said, smiling at his bowl.

Beth threw back her head and laughed loudly. “Adam! I can’t believe you just made a joke!”

Adam nodded, “Looks like I did.”

“He sounds like a hero! What’s his name?” Beth asked, clenching her left hand in a small fist and leaning it up with her elbow against the top of the sofa, resting the left side of her head against her small fist.

Adam didn’t speak. He hadn’t even asked the man his name! But in Adam’s defense, the man had been too angry and frightening to even leave Adam room to ask him his name.

“I didn’t ask him.” Adam said shyly, once again scooping up some cereal and eating it slowly.

Beth sighed. “Adam, you like him, and he likes you too. Go after him!”

Adam nearly choked on his cereal. He coughed some bits out, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“He doesn’t like me, Beth! And besides, even if he did, how could you possibly be able to tell?”

Beth smiled, “Because he wouldn’t have risked getting himself hurt for a stranger otherwise.”

Adam mirrored her warm, friendly smile. She was right.

“You have a good point, Beth.” He concluded, turning back to finish the last bits of his cereal.

Beth leaned in, head still leaning against her fist. “I’m going to give you some advice, Adam. Guys like it when you know what you want. Guys sometimes aren’t the best at picking up hints from others, but that’s why you have to be persistent, and show them what you want.”

Adam collected some milk that dripped out from under his chin before it could fall onto his lap and stain his shorts. He set down the bowl and looked over behind Beth’s ear at her hair.

“Persistent?” He asked in a small voice. This was going to be tough, because Adam usually was shy and very introvertive.

Beth gave one solid nod. “He sounds like a great catch, Adam. Don’t let him slip away.”

Adam looked at her briefly in the eyes before nodding firmly.

**_5 PM_ **

Adam reached work on time as usual, and he began unloading books and DVDS in the “Return-Drop-Off-bin” back to their rightful place on top of his desk. He checked them in one-by-one into the computer system, recording them in the catalogue and updating their statuses to “Recently Returned”.

He was so busy thinking about the man who had kept him safe and warm all night, completely wrapped up in his thoughts, that he almost missed a large Encyclopedia being placed in front of him on the desk.

Adam felt a “whoosh” of air fanning him, and he looked down to see the thick brown Encyclopedia resting on the desk.

Before he could pick it up, a large tanned hand rested on top of the cover of the book.

Adam slowly looked up to find the same man who had saved him nights ago.

The man was wearing a black leather biker’s jacket, matching black jean pants, and his hair fell in his face, slightly long.

“Hello gorgeous.” The man’s voice ran over Adam’s body, and it was as if Adam’s body was no longer in his own command. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest, his palms began to grow sweaty, as did his forehead, and he began blushing beyond his control.

“H-hi…Mr…umm?”

“Nigel.”

The man named Nigel didn’t offer Adam a handshake, but he only offered a small half-smile and seemed almost pained to see Adam.

“My name is Adam Raki.” Adam introduced himself shyly, and he walked over to unlock the entry door to the Librarian’s center desk, when Nigel backed away and held up a hand.

“Actually, I just came here to apologize for a few moments, then I’ll be out.” He spoke rather quickly, making Adam stop moving and frown.

“But you saved me…” Adam whispered, but it went heard by Nigel anyway.

“Yeah I know, and I’m glad I did. You’re a nice kid.”

Nigel began looking around the front doors of the library, and it seemed as if someone was chasing him or as if he was expecting someone.

Adam looked at him and noticed a beautiful woman tattooed on his neck when he turned back to face Adam behind the desk.

“I like your tattoo.” Adam said, pointing up at the woman painted on Nigel’s lovely neck.

Nigel grunted in reply.

They stood staring at each other awkwardly, before Nigel spoke in a small sigh.

“Look, I’m really fuckin’ sorry for the way I treated you in the morning. That shit was uncalled for, and very fuckin’ rude of me.”

Adam smiled, bending his head down to look at the keyboard in front of the computer.

“It’s okay, I accept your apology.” He flicked a few of the keys, feeling so hot under Nigel’s gaze.

Nigel nodded and sighed in relief. “Cool, I’m gonna go now. Thanks, Adam.”

“Wait!” Adam called after him, and Nigel stopped before turning completely to walk out the EXIT.

“What?”

Adam grabbed the Encyclopedia and shifted it from his left hand to the right nervously. He remembered what Beth had said, and took a deep breath, hoping he wasn’t still blushing madly.

“I was wondering if you’d like to maybe come to my place tomorrow for some lunch?” He asked timidly, almost dropping the book after he’d asked the request.

Nigel walked a bit closer to the desk and leaned against it, his elbows resting on the desk.

“No, Adam.”

Adam couldn’t believe he’d refused. He dropped the book then, and it thudded against the floor loudly, echoing in the large library.

“Wh-why not?” He asked, trying not to sound as broken as he felt.

“Because I’m not into guys.”

Adam was about to retort back, but Nigel interrupted, frowning deeply and blushing a bit.

“I meant that I’m not sexually attracted to men. It’s nothing personal; you’re a great guy, Adam Raki.”

He stood up and walked away from the desk, exiting the library without looking back.

Before he completely walked out, he called back: “Later, gorgeous.”

Adam didn’t pick up the Encyclopedia to place it back on the appropriate shelf, not even before he locked up the library at the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adam :'(


	6. Now that I think about it

**_Chapter 6_ **

Nigel found himself thinking of that warm, delicious, adorable little young man who had woken up next to him in the warm sunlight the minute he had reached Darko’s club. He'd thought of the young man then, and he thought of him the entire time he caught up with Darko’s preparations for the large party he would be throwing in just three days’ time to celebrate the 4th year anniversary of the club and its success.

He unloaded box after box of alcohol he swore he’d never drink again from the delivery truck and into the cellar. He lifted a few bottles out of their crates, and peered at the tempting beverage within.

_Maybe one little drink won’t hurt…I worked really fuckin’ hard and earned it…_

Nigel reached for the silver corkscrew that sat on the bar counter, and looked at it before thinking deeply.

_The last time I had alcohol, a lot of fucked up shit happened!_

He shook his head and his grip tightened on the corkscrew.

_It’s just one drink…and it wouldn’t have lead me to him had I not been out drinking that night and wandering the streets…_

Nigel roared at his lewd, treacherous-yet-honest thoughts and flung the corkscrew down onto the bar counter.

He would not be drinking tonight, and he would get back to his work, re-stocking the bar shelves before Darko came back inside and found what the fuck was going on.

Nigel had to force his thoughts back on seductive, licentious, voluptuous nude women for the rest of the afternoon and evening. It almost worked, but every so often he’d envision the red, plump supple lips and the gorgeous blue eyes of a certain dark-haired young man.

                                                                                          O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel had gone home after the job had been done, and spent the entire night without a single cigarette. He had simply sat down on his couch, the TV blaring, but he wasn’t actually watching anything. He flipped through the channels, the same old shit repeating as he made a full cycle through all the channels he’d paid for.

_Fuckin’ garbage cable. 250 channels my ass!_

He flipped through the sports channels, the Spanish channels, the Horror Movie channels, some commercial and advertising channels. He was about to shut the damn thing off when he stopped at a channel and nearly dropped the remote.

He'd stopped at a porn channel, and this would have been no issue at all for Nigel, who’d normally be focusing on beating off, but the type of porn syndicated on the TV was gay porn.

The men in the porno were roughly in their late 20s. They looked healthy, fit, and attractive, but Nigel was fascinated and drawn to one of them specifically.

One of the men had dark brown curly hair, light freckles on his skin, a broad chest, strong thighs, toned calves, and a dark brown goatee. He was being pounded into, and the man above him rolled him over to ride his cock, bouncing him up and down on his hips.

Nigel’s mouth fell open from how fucking hot it was, and he imagined the young man from the garage doing the same thing to him. He imagined digging his thick, strong fingers in the man’s shapely hip bones and stroking his lovely cock, he imagined guiding him to ride out both their orgasms.

Nigel’s hand had snuck into his pants and under his boxers before he could stop himself, and he quickly and almost desperately worked himself into a frenzy as he melted away with the sounds of the men on the TV, and instead replaced them with his own labored breathing and the young man’s.

He could almost feel the pressure of the strong legs as they clasped onto both sides of his body, pushing Nigel back roughly, and the man’s round, firm ass grinding down on his erect cock, hips moving in practiced circles.

Before he could realize what the fuck was going on, Nigel came in one long drawn out gasp. He held onto the image of the young man’s innocent, beautiful features, and he felt his cock almost literally going numb from pleasure and passion. He felt him drench himself, his hand, the top of his thighs, and the insides.

Nigel’s head fell back after that mind-blowing orgasm, and he lay staring at the ceiling for many drawn-out minutes.

Finally, he cleaned himself off with a tissue from the table, and he turned off the porno, before taking one more look at it. The men were onto their fifth position change by now, and Nigel felt his eyes roaming over the muscly back of the dark-haired man on the screen, wishing he had run his fingers through the young man’s hair before he scared him off out of the garage…

He turned off the TV, rolled over on the couch, and fell asleep without another thought.

                                                                               O~O~O~O~O~

The days sped by without Nigel noticing, due to how much of his thoughts and energy the young man from the garage occupied. The party for the anniversary of the club arrived, and it was beginning in less than 10 minutes.

Darko opened the doors and set some bouncers on post outside, while he retreated to his office in the back with Nigel. They both sat down and he offered Nigel a cigarette, but Nigel didn’t move. He simply stared down at the dark, shiny floors of the office, still as a statue.

He felt Darko elbowing him impatiently. “Nigel? Where the fuck are you?” He rolled the cigarette under Nigel’s nose, and Nigel batted it away.

“Fuck off, Darko.” He growled.

Darko snorted, but lit the cigarette and began smoking it himself. “Not like you to refuse a smoke, asshole.”

“Leave me the fuck alone, Darko. I’ve got things on my fuckin’ mind…I’m thinkin’.” Nigel leaned forward and rested his elbows and arms over the tops of his thighs and kneecaps, deep in thought.

“Don’t think, Nigel. It’s bad for you. And besides, you were never the one with the brains anyway.” 

“Shut the hell up, Darko.”

“Right.”

                                                                                     O~O~O~O~O~

It was almost a little past 5 PM when Darko had forcefully dragged Nigel out of the dingy little office and into a private booth reserved for high paying customers to receive ‘special’ and up-close dances. Normally Darko didn’t allow any of the customers to touch the dancers and strippers, not even when they were offering them money. But anyone who had specifically paid for entry to this private booth was allowed that.

Nigel plopped down on the velvety deep red seat, and Darko gripped his shoulders, holding him firmly in place before he leaned down to whisper in Nigel’s ear.

“I invited Merina, your favourite dancer.” He ruffled Nigel’s hair before walking out of the booth and closing the door behind him.

Nigel cringed. Usually, Merina would have his blood boiling with nothing but lust and desires to fuck her silly after she’d given him the best dance she only gave him. Merina was a 24-year-old college student who worked part-time as a waitress and part-time at Darko’s club as a stripper and a dancer to pay for her courses and books.

She’d never allowed Nigel to fuck her, but in the past, Nigel had dreamt of her finally giving it up to him.

Merina slid from the pole in the center of the booth down onto Nigel’s lap, a long leg wearing black stockings grazing his thighs sensually.

Nigel looked down to find her wearing small black high heels, and his blood ran cold.

“Nigel, my handsome…” Her voice purred down at him, and he looked up to find her already rolling in his lap, her thick black hair whipping around over her shoulders as she leaned back and revealed her tight, flat stomach.

If her hair had been shorter, and a few shades lighter, she’d be him! The man…the lovely young man from the garage…

Merina’s hands slid along the insides of Nigel’s legs and tapped his balls.

Nigel stood up wildly, almost dropping Merina out of his lap and onto the floor.

“I can’t…not tonight, Merina…not anymore.” He dug into his wallet, and threw a few hundred dollar bills at her.

“Goodbye.”

Nigel flung open the booth’s door and ran out into the hallway. He brushed past Darko, who looked up and began running after him.

“Nigel! What the fuck happened?”

Nigel ignored him, making his way to the back of the club and into the parking lot. He stopped, got on, and put on his helmet, motorcycle roaring to life when he turned on the ignition quickly before pulling back out of the lot and driving off into the evening.

Darko ran out into the parking lot, waving and screaming, but Nigel sped onward.

                                                                                       O~O~O~O~O~

He had stumbled upon him by accident. Nigel had retraced his steps from the garage, walking aimlessly, hope and sadness in his heart, until he walked past a large Public Library and looked briefly at one of the windows.

The curly dark brown hair was clear as day to him. He’d recognize that face, hair, and features anywhere.

Nigel stood, simply watching as the man grabbed a stack of DVDS and books and placed them on a desk he sat behind, and typed away at the keyboard of a computer slightly to his right.

_I always had a sexy librarian fantasy…_

Nigel smirked to himself, and began walking up to the front doors of the library, when he was pushed aside by a chubby woman carrying a bag of items.

Nigel was about to swear at her when he noticed her throwing the items down out of her bag and into the return slot and chute on the side of the building. He heard the items tumble down and PLOP into the bin on the other side.

She ran back to her parked car and drove off without even looking at him.

Nigel sighed and continued making his way up to the doors when he walked on something. Looking down, he noticed a brown Encyclopedia at his feet. She’d dropped it and left it behind.

He picked it up, walked to the doors, and opened them.

                                                                                   O~O~O~O~O~

He’d introduced himself as Adam Raki, and he was fucking beautiful to Nigel. He was beautiful in every way possible, and Nigel felt himself falling more for Adam as every minute went by.

Nigel watched his cute little smile, his cute little fingers as they twitched on the Encyclopedia he had held in his arms, and Nigel made his decision right then and there.

_Screw Darko, screw Merina, screw Gabi. I’m taking my chances and putting my trust in him. I really have been thinking about him every day, and I want him more than I’ve ever wanted anyone else._

But first things first, he needed to apologize if he wanted to start a relationship on good terms. He’d already fucked up once, and he didn’t need to do it again.

If there was one thing Nigel wasn’t prepared for, it was for the young man to be so bold. He hadn’t been this way the morning they woke up!

Adam had begun making his way to unlock the librarian’s desk and meet Nigel on the other side, and this frightened Nigel just a little bit. He backed up and held up his arms.

_What the fuck? I’ve dealt with men 5 times larger than even my own fuckin’ self and have never been afraid of them! Why am I shying away from this beautiful boy?_

Nigel questioned it, but still, he backed away. “Actually, I just came here to apologize for a few moments, then I’ll be out.”

He watched the first signs of disappointment etch onto Adam’s adorably beautiful face.

_Quick! Make it right again, dipshit!_

“Look, I’m really fuckin’ sorry for the way I treated you in the morning. That shit was uncalled for, and very fuckin’ rude of me.”

This did the trick, and the lovely wide smile was back on Adam’s young face.

“It’s okay, I accept your apology.”

_Oh thank the fuck god. I did it, I finally did it._

Nigel breathed deeply. He had to ask him now, or he’d never have the chance again. He puffed out his chest, and held a deep breath.

_Do it, fucknut!_

“Cool, I’m gonna go now. Thanks, Adam.”

_...You fuckin’ moron._

Nigel couldn’t believe he’d been unable to ask Adam to be his, and only his. He felt his own body turn around to walk back out the doors and he cursed himself with every breath he took.

“Wait!”

Nigel stopped dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold, as he hadn’t been expecting to hear such a strong, loud voice come out of the lovely little mouth of Adam, who had been a moaning, whining mess of desire a few nights ago. The contrast seemed to disturb Nigel, as he had already felt the night be ruined.

He wanted to hear what Adam had to say anyway. “What?” He asked, turning around to face the desk again.

“I was wondering if you’d like to maybe come to my place for some lunch?”

The forward question/request completely caught Nigel off-guard. Normally, Nigel felt more comfortable whenever he was the “dominant” one. He’d like showing off his masculinity, both in bed and out on the streets, and he wasn’t prepared for this brand of forwardness.

It’d be better off for the both of them to nip it in the bud before things got worse. They weren’t really right for each other anyway.

He approached the desk, hands draped across the top, knees resting against the bottom. “No, Adam.”

 _I really mean “Yes, Adam.”_ Nigel frowned at his own thoughts, and despite trying to fight them off, he found he still wanted Adam like a drowning man needed air.

Nigel’s hearted dropped when he heard the thick Encyclopedia crash to the floor below.

“Wh-why not?”

“Because I’m not into guys.” This was true, but suddenly, Nigel’s dirty mind shoved in the brief sight he’d caught of his cock buried between Adam’s toned thighs and rubbing against his perfect, sexy ass…

As if reading his thoughts, Adam started to argue.

Nigel interrupted before he could take it farther. “I meant that I’m not sexually attracted to men. It’s nothing personal; you’re a great guy, Adam Raki.” He felt himself blushing, which really pissed him off.

Nigel Ibanescu never fucking blushed!

He moved away from the desk, and stopped at the EXIT doors when he noticed Darko’s black Mercedes-Benz pulling in the parking lot of the Library.

_FUCK! Move quickly, numb nuts!_

Guilt tearing at his heart, he felt compelled to shout out one final thing before he exited and walked into the night.

“Later, gorgeous.”

_Nigel Ibanescu, you’re one big fuck-up._

For once, he didn’t disagree with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigel, you turkey shit -_- Ask the man out! -_-


	7. Gossip Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships be messed.

**_Chapter 7_ **

Darko began hounding him the moment he saw Nigel exit the Library, and he hounded and bombarded him with questions until they reached Darko’s club. They sat back down on the black lounge chairs, Darko sweating bullets and angry with questions, while Nigel seemed dead and almost empty.

“So you just fucking left Merina like that?” He barked out the inquisition.

“Yep.” Nigel responded monotone and monosyllabically.

“You’ve never done that before!”

“Nope.”

Darko threw his hands up exasperatedly. “I need a fucking cigarette.”

Nigel stood and was about to walk out the door when Darko stuck out his leg and blocked him.

“No! You’re going to sit the fuck back down, Nigel, and tell me exactly why you left such a young, hot, sexy dancer of mine!”

Nigel growled under his breath.

“You’re not leaving the fucking room until I have an answer as to why you felt the need to go to a fucking Library in the middle of the night instead of shoving handfuls of cash down the tits and ass of Merina!”

Nigel sighed and plopped back down on the chair. He knew he had no other choice now. He knew he had already fucked up with Adam, and now, the least he could do was be honest with his business partner and best friend.

He took a deep breath for the sake of his courage, “I left Merina because I’m not attracted to her.”

Darko frowned, but pulled out a cigarette from the carton in his dress pants pocket, lit it, and took a quick drag before spitting out smoke in Nigel’s direction as he spoke angrily.

“What the fuck’s wrong with Merina then? Are my girls not good enough for your posh ass, now?” He roared, curling the cigarette between two fingers before taking another drag, holding the butt of the cigarette between his teeth as he scratched at his head and his knee with his free hands.

Nigel wanted to die right then and there, but he knew he didn’t have many places left to hide, and most of all, he didn’t want to hide from himself any longer.

“It’s not your girls or Merina that are the problem.” He began, his head hung low, as if to hide himself from Darko.

“Then what the fuck is it?” Darko’s words were barely articulate due to the cigarette still clenched between his teeth.

“Darko…I think…I think I’m…”

“Spit it out.”

“I think I’m in love with a man.”

_Oh that wasn’t so bad…maybe I should go to confession like Father Morris wanted me to…_

Nigel looked up to find the cigarette on the floor, Darko’s jaw wide open in awe and complete utter shock.

Smoke silently flew out of his nostrils, but he looked dead on at Nigel, still as a rock.

Nigel felt uncomfortable and wanted to get the fuck out of the office. He knew Darko wouldn’t fucking understand, and he knew he’d probably run his fucking mouth to all their other friends, and Nigel would be known as the oddball.

Nigel felt his anger growing increasingly violent, and he kicked an empty chair across from him and it clattered loudly against the floors and walls of the office.

“Fuck you! You think I’m a fucking freak now?!” Nigel stood and began pacing the office, but Darko walked up to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

Nigel flinched, and turned, fists raised and ready to punch Darko’s lights out.

“Hey, hey, hey, Nigel, be still, friend.” Darko’s calm voice helped Nigel relax, and he allowed his friend to set him back down on his seat.

Darko sat himself beside Nigel, looking still somewhat shocked, but also, mildly relieved.

"I'm glad to hear it wasn't something the girls did, or something I did." Darko rested his hands on his knees, eyes glued somewhere ahead of him.

“I’m surprised you’re not calling me names or laughing at me.” Nigel announced, running his fingers through his hair, exhausted from the night and it was barely 9 PM.

Darko looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Why the fuck would I? Gay, straight, bi, bicurious, I don’t care. You’re still the same old moron I’ve been stuck with for years now.”

They both chuckled at this, and Nigel sighed in happiness and relief that his best friend didn’t hold his sexuality against him.

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Darko asked, lighting a fresh cigarette and kicking his legs out ahead of him as he leaned deeply into the chair.

“Adam. Adam Raki," Nigel's face glazed over almost in a trance as he recanted seeing the young man in the library earlier, but then his smile fell, "I think I scared him off.”

Darko rested his head against the wall of the office. “That’s a given.”

He heard Nigel growl.

“Sorry…what the fuck did you do now, then?” He sighed, flicking the ashes purposefully on Nigel’s lap.

Nigel brushed the ashes off quickly and angrily, slapping Darko across the back of his head.

“I just told him I didn’t want to have lunch with him.”

Darko rubbed the back of his head, a confused expression growing on his face.

“Why the fuck did you say that? It’s clear your dick’s hard for him.”

Another hard slap was bestowed across the back of his head.

“Fuck off.”

Nigel glared at him. “I just felt he and I are not right for each other.”

Darko still continued rubbing his head. “Do you still feel that way now?”

Nigel groaned in frustration and held his face in his hands. “Darko, I pulled that outta my ass! I didn’t really mean it; I was just scared because he was so…I dunno…forward about what he wanted.”

Darko rolled his eyes. “And why the fuck is that a bad thing?”

Nigel paused for a moment. Why exactly WAS it a bad thing again? He raced through his thoughts and reasons but couldn’t locate a plausible, rational one.

“Fuck sakes, you never think anything through.” Darko finished, kicking Nigel’s leg with the sharp toe of his shoes when Nigel had been silent for some time.

“I just feel it wouldn’t be right because I’m usually the guy who fucks first, asks questions later.” Nigel rubbed his temples in his hands, regretting what he’d said to the adorable Adam Raki hours ago in the library.

Darko shook his head, “You can’t do that with him, obviously. This is a guy you’re obviously serious about, else you wouldn’t be bothering me with this ‘relationship’ advice shit like we’re on fuckin’ 'Gossip Girl'.”

Nigel reached to slap Darko’s head again, but the clever fucker ducked just in the nick of time.

“What should I do then?” Nigel asked, recoiling when his hand hit the wall instead of Darko’s head.

“Nothing. All you can do is try to just be his friend until you have earned his trust again, you giant moron.”

Nigel closed his eyes painfully. “Fuckin’ square one. And he and I were really gettin’ it on ever since we fucked in that garage. I don't ever think I'll fuck a woman as long as I live after spending one night with Adam.”

Darko coughed loudly, choking on his cigarette, smoke flying everywhere in thick clouds.

Nigel slapped him on the back until he’d cleared his throat and ceased coughing.

Darko leaned forward and glared at Nigel, eyes red and watery from coughing so forcefully.

“Rule number 1: If you’re going to start doin’ your thing with guys, don’t fuckin’ tell me what you’re actually DOING. Capiche?”

Nigel only glared at him. “I should’ve let you choke on that cancer stick.”

“Yeah, you should have.”

                                                                             O~O~O~O~O~

Adam picked up his cellphone against his will, but he knew he couldn’t ignore Beth forever. She’d called him more than 5 times now, each time leaving a message asking about how Adam was feeling with his ‘guy’.

Adam wanted to tell her there was no ‘guy’, and he was going to try to move on and forget it, but he knew she’d call Harlan and then he’d have a lot of explaining to do, which was precisely what he’d been trying to avoid.

He picked up after the first 2 rings.

“Hello Beth.”

“Adam! Didn’t you get my messages?” She cried, a bit of relief in her voice when he’d finally answered.

“I was doing extra research for this new spacesuit I was thinking of putting together myself, Beth. I’m sorry.”

She sighed. “It’s fine, Adam. So, how’s your guy?”

Ah, the question he’d been trying to avoid, there it was.

“There is no guy, Beth.” Adam didn’t want to relive the embarrassing memory of being rejected by Nigel, but he was faced with it regardless, the same conversation replaying in his head.

“What? What do you mean?” Beth cried in shock.

“I asked him to have lunch with me but he said ‘no’.” Adam answered, hoping she’d let it go now that she had her full answer.

Beth snorted, “And you’re just going to roll over and give up, just like that?”

Adam frowned, “I’m not rolling anywhere, Beth; I’m actually sitting in my room.”

Beth began tapping her hand on her knee impatiently. “I mean you’re going to just let him go like that?”

Adam shrugged, “He said ‘no’.”

“He’s obviously VERY shy, Adam. You have to be more aggressive!”

Adam’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you sure?”

She laughed, “Yes, Adam. This is probably as much of a new experience for him as it is for you. You have to just be persistent, and don’t let him think he can push you away for no reason.”

“He said he’s not attracted to men.” Adam felt the same sting in his heart when he audibly repeated Nigel’s cold words.

“Bullshit he’s not. I have so many straight guy friends who say the same thing before and after they hook up with other guys all the time.”

Adam slightly gasped, “Really?”

“Yes. Guys just say that to other guys because it’s difficult for them to fully accept their own sexuality. They think it’s very fluid, with heteorsexuality always being the 'norm'. But that's not how it works, and the human sexuality is far from it during anyone’s life span.” She explained in a detailed manner.

“What should I do, Beth?” Adam asked, picturing himself asking Nigel out for lunch again, and this time having him say “Yes”. This put a large smile on Adam’s face, and warmed his heart.

“Definitely let him know you’re still interested, but don’t scare him away. Be subtle, but sensually sexy!” Beth said in excitement and glee.

Adam looked up and cast his eyes on his bedroom closet. “I think I understand exactly what you mean, Beth.”

He slept with a large grin plastered on his face that night, and hope held high in his heart.


	8. American Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!! ^_^

**_Chapter 8_ **

Smoke billowed about the dark office around Darko and Nigel as they sat in Darko’s office, music blaring and shaking the walls and the floors from the other side of the thick dark oak door. They should have been outside joining the party and drowning themselves in booze and smoking the night away to a husk, but Nigel had burst in the door of the club and yanked Darko’s face away from sniffing a second line of coke off a dancer’s large, shapely breasts, and hauled him to his office before he could blink.

Darko sat on the edge of his seat, his cigarette barely lit before Nigel unloaded everything on him.

“I fucked up, I fucked up big time, Darko! What the fuck do I do now?!?” He buried his hands in his hair and pulled at the bangs, eyes clenched in anger and teeth gripping his bottom lip.

Darko rolled his eyes and took a deep drag. It was going to be a long night.

“What happened now?”

Nigel groaned, “I pushed him away! I don’t know if he’s ever going to trust me now! I can’t just be his friend like you said! I can’t stop thinking about him, I can’t stop wanting him!”

Darko’s eyes widened and he held up his hands dramatically. “Woah, calm down there, Romeo. Just be cool for a moment and get your shit together, Nigel.”

Nigel glared daggers at Darko. “What the fuck do you mean? I can’t just ‘go back to how things were’!”

Darko nodded, wearing an expression that was beyond bored. “Yes you can. We’re going to start tomorrow night by throwing you a biiiig fuckin’ party.”

“Darko, I don’t think that would hel-”

“We can bring male dancers, I don’t care.”

Nigel frowned and slapped Darko across the back of the head. “Shut up with that! I told you, I only want Adam!”

Darko flicked his cigarette over his ash tray and nodded. “Sure, whatever. But the guys could help you forget and just get distracted in the meantime.”

“No.” Nigel hissed gruffly, rolling his shoulders forward and grunting in pain.

“You know, I’ve always just been a tiny bit curious about the male form in high heels…I think guys in heels are sexy, you know what I mean?”

“Darko.”

“It’s not really like cheating, you’re not together, it’s just a ‘look but don’t touch’.”

“Darko, no.”

…

“I could always invite them for myself…”

“No.”

                                                                                 O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Adam knocked on Beth’s door shyly, shifting his feet a few times awkwardly before she opened her apartment door and bathed him in sunlight streaming from her windows.

“Adam! What’s going on? Everything okay?” She asked, reaching out to hold his hands and then gently pull him in for a hug.

Adam nodded, smiling gently. A small bag was in his right hand.

“Beth, I need to ask you a favour, please.” He asked, slight urgency painting his voice.

She smiled, trying to hide her growing concern, “Anything.”

Adam looked down at the bag he held in his right hand, then his eyes slowly flickered up to look at the apartment past Beth.

Beth remained patient, but began feeling a bit more panicked as Adam remained silent. She was about to ask him what he needed again, when he took a sharp breath in through his nose.

“I want…I would like…I was wondering if you could…maybe…teach me how to…teach me how to walk in heels and dance, Beth?”

Beth nearly laughed out loud, but kept herself together, pausing for a long time to run the question over again in her mind.

“You want me to…”

“Yes.” Adam smiled lightly, then raised the bag he was holding up, and letting a strap come loose off his fingers.

Beth looked down at the bag and smiled knowingly.

“Come on right in, Adam.”

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“Okay, so we got Mindy, Cindy, Tart, Dollie, Francesca, Sandra, Wilma-my personal favourite-Maggie, Mina, Delia, and Lolita.” Darko ticked off the girls on his attendance list who’d be dancing later in the night, looking up to watch Nigel tilt his head back and down his fifth (or was it seventh?) glass of vodka.

Darko sighed, earning a glare from Nigel across the bar, plopped halfway on and halfway off the stool, his hair slightly unkempt and falling in his eyes.

“What?” He asked, sliding the glass forward to Darko, indicating he wanted another round.

“Nigel, it’s not even noon.”

Nigel scoffed and shook his head back, his hair moving away from his eyes before the strands slid back down slowly. “Fuck it. I want more.”

Darko’s shoulders drooped, but he reached down into a crate, and pulled up a fresh bottle, and slid it across the counter to Nigel. “Knock your shit out.”

Nigel slammed the top of the bottle against the counter, causing the alcohol to splash out violently all over himself and all over Darko’s blue dress shirt.

“HEY! YOU STUPID INEPT MORON! THAT SHIT DOESN’T COME CHEAP!” Darko screamed, jumping back and wiping his shirt off with both hands rapidly, the clipboard and papers getting wet in the process.

Nigel laughed softly, licking some of the alcohol off his fingers before bringing the bottle to his lips for a deep sip.

Darko continued wiping away at himself, cursing under his breath by the minute.

Nigel hiccupped and set the bottle down. “Oh, by the way, Mina won’t be dancing tonight.” He announced dully, staring at the liquid swishing and swaying in the bottle.

Darko cocked an eyebrow. “Why the fuck not?”

“She quit, found out she was moving back in with her boyfriend at the last minute.”

Darko slammed the clipboard down on the counter.

Nigel didn’t look up or flinch, but took another swig from the bottle, hiccupping again as he did.

“Great. Now I gotta look for someone to hire by 8 PM.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, Nigel.”

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Adam felt his thighs shaking and quivering as he swayed and tried balancing himself on the thin, needle-like points of the black heels he was wearing.

Beth stood next to him, wearing bright red heels, and held out her arms to grab him before he could fall.

She had pushed back most of her furniture to reveal a large space in the sitting room for herself and Adam to practice their walking in the heels so Adam could get a sense for how they were, and later to progress to light running and some dances and spins in the heels.

Adam could barely walk in the heels for a long time before they had tried a small side-to-side shuffle and dance together by the windows in the sitting room. He had just gotten used to balancing his weight and learning to feel how to move before Beth had put on some music and told him he was apparently ready to dance.

Adam had nearly fallen into the chairs at the side of the room before Beth caught him a few times and showed him how to move as she held his hands in hers and helped him get a feel for where and how and when to move exactly.

She had let him go on his own, dropping his hands from hers, the music still playing, and Adam had stopped and asked her to help him again.

“Adam, you have to feel your movements! Find your center, find your balance. I can’t dance there with you.”

Adam knew she was right, but a part of him wished she could come along. She had to work, however, and was already doing enough for him, which he was grateful for.

He sighed out in frustration, hearing random and off-beat clicks and taps as he held out his hands straight in front of him and tried standing still for a moment to gain his center.

“I can’t do this, Beth! I look stupid and I feel I am doing everything wrong! I can’t!” He cried out angrily, stomping loudly with his right foot.

Beth held onto his shoulders and smiled warmly. “Adam, you have to close your eyes, find your center. It isn’t easy to do, but I know you can do it. Trust me, not many women are fond of heels, but they’re a lot of fun once you get used to them.”

Adam shook his head, “This is NOT fun!”

Beth giggled. “I promise by the evening, you’ll change your mind and you’ll feel so sexy in those heels.”

She walked over to her IPod Player, and replayed the same song they had tried learning to dance to.

“We have to keep practicing!”

Adam looked down at her little feet, almost growling in envy when he saw and heard how confidently and perfectly straight she walked in the heels until she stood right beside him.

“The trick is to have a good posture. That’s a good way to begin. Stand up straight, shoulders back, knees same width apart as your shoulders.”

Adam mimicked her posture, and stood as straightly as he could.

“Good, now, close your eyes for a brief moment, and just don’t think about anything. Just close your eyes, hear the music, feel the music, and feel your feet in the shoes beneath.”

Adam closed his eyes, and tried pushing away the various images and thoughts he had of Nigel in the garage, Nigel in the library, Nigel beside him, holding him, kissing him, dancing with him…

“Now, I want you to raise your arms, and place them on your hips, and then move to the left, then the right.”

A click to the left, a click to the right, he didn’t even falter in his steps.

“Excellent! Now, I want you to take two steps forward, two backward.”

Eyes still closed, Adam followed her instructions. Again, he didn’t even sway or falter once.

“Adam, you’re doing very well! Now, this may be a bit tricky, but I think you can do it. I want you to take one step forward, and then spin on your right foot all the way.”

Adam stopped, but eyes still closed, he thought of Nigel sitting in front of him, eyes only on him, mouth open in awe and admiration, and he imagined dancing for him. He took a step forward, twisted, and spun in a fast, neat, perfect circle, not falling or tripping at all.

He opened his eyes, taking a small breath, and looked over at Beth beside him. She beamed with pride, a playful grin plastered onto her beautiful face.

“Perfect.”

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Adam looked out the window as Beth drove down the dark streets, hurrying as she spotted a nightclub relatively close to where she worked. Most of the other ones they had been to were either too crowded, or Adam felt he wasn’t going to be comfortable there for his first night and first attempt at dancing in public with the heels.

They finally settled on one with a small group of people hanging outside, but the line was moving quickly, and the interior didn’t seem too crowded and packed.

Adam leapt out of the car, allowing Beth to drive to work, but she promised she’d come back to check on him during her break and she told him to text her if something went wrong.

“I’ll be okay, Beth!” Adam called to her, and waved as she drove off.

He walked over to the shrinking line, and stood before a large security bouncer.

The man looked down at him, an eyebrow cocked inquisitively.

“You got some business here?” He asked gruffly down at Adam’s small frame, his shoulders moving back to reveal a broad chest.

“Uhh…I just wanted to dance tonight…” Adam spoke in a soft shy voice, looking down.

The bouncer’s facial expression softened, and he unfolded his arms from across his chest.

“Oh, I see, you’re here for the audition for Darko.”

Adam was about to speak up that he didn’t know who Darko was, when the bouncer grabbed onto his arm, and gently led him around the back of the club, opening a door, and pushing Adam in, walking him down a long stretch of halls and rooms, turning a left and a right here and there until he stopped at a large, thick black oak door.

The bouncer knocked a few times before someone grunted from the other side of the door.

“What?”

“Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but we got someone in covering for Mina, she’s a real babe, too. Come see her.”

Adam heard footsteps until after minutes, the door opened and bright lights hit his face.

“Well hello there, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's got this -_-


	9. Would You Still Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I have ZERO experience of pole dancing and stripping, so if this is awkward, it's on me.

**_Chapter 9_ **

**__ **

Adam sat down on the seat on the other side of Darko’s desk, nervously looking up at the lights and then the various pictures hanging on the walls, finally lowering his eyeline to the top of Darko’s blonde hair.

He nearly gasped when he saw Darko peering at him, eyes slightly squinted, as if he had something on his mind he wanted to say, but either couldn’t, or wouldn’t…

Adam felt a bit uncomfortable, but he remembered that Beth said he looked sexy, confident, and he was going out to do this to have fun.

He heard Darko shuffling some papers on top of his desk, as if he suddenly remembered and noticed they were there, and he seemingly tried to clear them and organize them in a neat pile to the right, but he gave up on it and looked back at Adam, hands clasped together in front of him on the desk.

“So.”

Adam didn’t speak, but smiled as widely as he had seen Beth do, and he silently hoped it looked as appealing and attractive as when she did it.

“So you want to be a dancer, huh?” Darko asked, looking the young woman up and down, admiring how beautifully and perfectly her lip liner and lipstick was painted on, how wonderfully her cheeks were blushing a soft pink, how soft and smooth and near perfect her skin was, and how deep blue and lovely her eyes were, the lashes dark and thick as they fluttered.

She was absolutely perfect, and he knew the clients would love her. Darko could see the dollar bills already with this one, and he felt his mouth watering in greed, but also his own deep-seated lust. He normally didn't fuck his dancers, but he was willing to break that one rule tonight.

The young woman nodded, her dark pearl necklace clattering slightly with the gesture.

“Yes…I love dancing…” She said in a soft tone that was borderline shy, but Darko felt he could work with it, as every dancer of his had her style and her personality type, and it drew forward a certain group of clients. As long as it brought in the cash and pleasures, Darko was all for it.

Darko sat up, leaning across the desk slightly. “How long have you been dancing?”

Adam felt he was prepared for this interview, as he had done many before this, and his father and Beth had helped him along the way in the past.

“I’ve been dancing for a few years now…” While it was a slight lie, Adam felt it was also somewhat true. Many times, when he had been in the privacy of his own home, he’d turned on music, and turned and swayed to the music, pretending he had been dancing with Beth in his arms back then…so it wasn’t fully a lie.

Darko smiled, tapping his fingers across the top of the desk, though not in a menacing or nervous fashion.

“And you’re alright with table dancing and being open to receiving some special requests?” He asked, peering intently at the woman, checking for signs of discomfort, obfuscation, or a lie.

Adam paused. He had no idea what ‘special request’ meant, but he knew it was far too late to turn back and change his mind now. He didn’t want to let this Mr. Darko down, and he didn’t want to get in trouble with that large and well-built guard at the front of the door.

“Yes…I am alright with it.” He answered quickly, hoping that was going to be the end of that type of question.

Darko resumed his tapping, looking the woman up and down once more and smirking.

“Picked out a stage name for yourself yet?” He asked, lingering on the plump lower lip of the woman, wishing he could taste and bite down on it.

“A what?” The small voice asked, making Darko’s pants feel slightly tight. He was falling hard for this shy innocent game a lot more than he’d thought.

“A stage name, baby. You know? Something that’ll make you stand out among the other dancers and something sexy that’ll make the men desire another dance from you after they remember your first one.”

This was something Adam hadn’t considered. He was silent for a long time, thinking and thinking, feeling the situation slipping out of control, when Darko sighed and answered for him.

“How about Cadence?”

Adam looked up. “Softly spoken and unassuming, but has looks that could kill?” He recanted the definition he had heard before.

Darko winked. “Exactly, baby. That’s you, 100%. You’re Cadence, and boy, I wish I could take you for a night out tonight instead of hanging out in this dank dingy club. But another time, maybe.”

Adam smiled, nodding excitedly, feeling himself sweating from underneath the large thick coat Beth had let him borrow.

“Let’s see how you do tonight. Stand up, give me a spin.”

Adam stood slowly, and turned around to the side of the chair.

Darko snorted. “Coat off.”

Adam froze, but then began unbuttoning slowly and hesitantly, fingers shaking and nearly missing some of the buttons until the entire coat came off and fell to the floor below.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel sat at a table by the stage, slumped over on the table, eyes peering up exhaustedly at the other patrons and regulars of the club. The lights above dimmed, signaling the dancing was about the begin, but Nigel made no move to face the center of the catwalk and stage where the dancers usually paraded, partially clothed, then stripped down to almost nothing and danced erotically on the pole in the center of the catwalk before the leering and gaping men with drool slipping down their lips and chins.

It usually was a riot, but tonight, Nigel felt he would rather be anywhere else but here.

Darko had left him seated at what he called “The best seats of the house”, up front by the stage, while he went back to his office to check out Mina’s replacement.

Nigel felt he could throw up. He didn’t need replacements for dancers he’d once found so attractive he was almost willing enough to run up to the stage and fuck them in front of the whole club. He just wanted a chance to look at Adam, if not, speak to him and tell him about how he’d fucked everything up, and how he’d give everything and anything in the world for one more chance…

He knew that realistically, he’d never get that chance, and he could only try to pick up the broken pieces and recover as best as he could in the moment. Maybe Darko was right in some way…but Nigel would never admit it.

He looked ahead at the ashtray and the liquor bottle on the table, but he hadn’t opened it. He wanted to at least pass the rest of the night sober, hanging onto the small, fleeting moments he’d shared with Adam as he replayed them over in his head like a movie reel.

The club patrons suddenly grew silent, and Nigel broke out of his musings, eyes raising up from the bottle on the table to the left side, eyeing the dark stage as the curtains pushed back and Darko walked forward wearing a grey suit.

“Good evening everyone, how’s everyone tonight?”

A loud set of hoots and howls echoed across the club.

“That was nothing, you bunch of pussies! LOUDER!” Darko screamed.

Automatically, the hoots and claps thundered, causing Nigel to lower his head and cover his head with a hand in pain.  Clearly that drinking spree earlier that day hadn’t been the best of ideas…

“Better! Now, listen up! Tonight, we have a lot of dancers you’ll love, but also we’re introducing someone new…someone extra special! She’s a real lady, and I want you guys to be on your best behaviour, else I’ll fuck you all up!”

The guests laughed and cheered on as Darko clapped on with them encouragingly and enthusiastically.

“Enjoy your night, assholes!” He walked off-stage, and Dollie walked on, wearing her usual doll-get-up-outfit, sucking on a lollipop as she twirled a finger in her blonde pigtails and winked and giggled in a childish pitch.

“Fuck this night.” Nigel groaned, and pulled his black leather jacket over his head, barely managing to hide the top of his head as he folded his arms across his chest and tried to drown out the sounds of the music, howls, claps, laughter, glasses clinking…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inside the changeroom, Adam hurried, shivering as he walked up and down, nearly hitting the other chairs and stools in the process. He stopped walking, clenching his hands into little fists, fighting down a nervous breakdown as it bubbled down beneath the surface.

He closed his eyes, counting to ten, breathing deeply before he felt calm. He remembered what Beth had told him about confidence, and he knew that just for tonight, he couldn’t be Adam; he had to be Cadence.

So who was Cadence?

To Adam, she was his opposite. She was brazen, sexy, alluring, confident, fearless, raw, strong, unique, adamant, a fighter, determined, dedicated, and she wasn’t afraid to love. Adam felt he was walking out of his own mindset and skin for the night, and into the world of Cadence.

He looked himself in the mirror a few times, practicing his smile, and then, still looking at himself, he walked to and from the mirror, walking to the back of the room, then the front. He admired how his legs moved and appeared with every step he took in the light, and he was sure they’d look even more sexy in the lights above the stage…

He was interrupted by knocking on the changing room door, and he ran with surprising ease and pulled the door open a tiny bit, looking out at another dancer as she chewed bubble gum and looked at him up and down from the little space open.

“Cadence, you’re on in 5, better get that tight ass out here.” She huffed and walked away, her fishnet stockings tightly woven around her muscly thighs.

It was time for Cadence to shine.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel began flicking the ashtray with his index finger from the left side of the table to the right, hearing a small “clink” every time his knuckle or fingernail hit the little glass ashtray, signaling the seconds ticking by and how fucking bored he was growing.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Darko’s efforts at throwing him a ‘party’, but this wasn’t helping at all. Maybe a younger and less in love Nigel would enjoy it more, but the Nigel of the present surely didn’t.

He felt himself ready to snap at anyone merely looking at him or walking by, but he somehow managed to keep it together as the last dancer waddled off stage with wads of cash in her thong, some of it almost slipping out and falling onto the floor.

Darko walked on and grabbed the microphone, making Nigel roll his eyes and slump further down in his seat. He was getting tired of these “Opening Night speeches”.

“That was very fucking hot, another round of applause for Mindy!” The crowd cheered and whistled loudly, some of the men singing in the back due to how drunk they were.

“Thanks guys! And now, last, but certainly not least, we have the cream of the crop tonight! A very special little lady who deserves all the love and support in the world as tonight’s her first night! Behave yourselves, because she’s a real classy gal! Let’s hear it for Cadence!”

The crowd clapped and cheered, speaking among themselves as they guessed what Cadence would look like and how she’d dance, and Nigel peeked his eyes up mostly out of boredom, but he didn’t turn around completely in his seat.

The music played slowly, instrumental introductions playing, and Nigel closed his eyes, wishing he could get the fuck out of the club immediately.

He heard gentle clicking over to the left, and he curiously opened his eyes, and turned his neck slightly so he could see in the dimly lit lights.

Nigel squinted, making out deep red short hair that was shoulder length, and it blew about under the fans above the stage. He snorted, recognizing the cheap tricks of the light and the fans that usually made the strippers and dancers more attractive than they actually were.

He looked over at the lean arms down to the deep red opera-gloved elbows, focusing on the long fingers as they ran up and down the shapely hips. The dancer named Cadence was wearing a long red skirt, with glittering diamonds all over the front and back. She had on tight black heels, and she turned her neck from side to side as she walked to the end of the catwalk of the stage, her red lipstick painted lips pouting and forming an ‘O’.

Nigel turned his body in his chair this time, but only slightly so he could adjust to her position at the end of the catwalk now.

Altogether, he thought she seemed different, but nothing ‘special’ as Darko had announced.

At both ends of the rows of seats lined up around the stage and various tables scattered in the middle of the room, Nigel noticed the patrons leaning forward, eyes wide open and gazing in awe at Cadence.

Nigel snorted, wondering what the fuss was about. No one was drinking their alcohol, no one was smoking or lighting up more smokes, and no one was using their drugs…what the fuck was going on to make everyone stand still practically?

Nigel looked up, turning around completely so he could fully face Cadence, and he nearly felt his own audible gasp echo as it flew out of his mouth.

Inch by inch, Cadence had shrugged off her opera-gloves, and tossed them down onto the stage. She kicked them, one to the left, one to the right, and eager patrons leapt from their chairs, scrambling over each other to pick up the gloves and sniff them or hold them closely.

She then swayed her hips side to side, pushing her body down on the balls of her feet, but tight shapely, fit ass rubbing along the stage floor, the dress swishing from side to side, and she rolled her hips seductively in time with the music.

She moved back up, grabbing the pole next to her, and she raised her long, left leg, wrapping it around the brass pole. Her red painted fingernails clicked against the pole, and she leaned forward, chest pressed against the bar, before she threw her head and shoulders back in the air, revealing pale shoulders, a strong collarbone, and muscles in her long neck.

Nigel felt his mouth beginning to both grow wet from drool, yet dry from heaving and panting at her form. He definitely knew he was stirring in his pants below, and he crossed a leg over the other, hoping to hide it from any random pervert.

He focused his attention back to Cadence, watching how she delicately moved her head to the side, looked down at someone, winked, then rolled her hips over the pole deliciously. Her hips kissed the pole, and Nigel felt his cock twitch impatiently just then.

He couldn’t help himself, but he felt that familiar feeling of want and need stir within himself as it had when he woke up next to Adam Raki…this was that exact same feeling, and it was more intense than merely wanting to fuck someone.

Nigel cleared his throat and coughed, looking at Cadence deeply as she pushed down the edge of her strapless dress, and suddenly threw the entire dress off and into the center of the room at a table.

Everyone gasped audibly, including Nigel.

She was wearing black thigh-high stockings with red bows on the center, and they were hooked onto a garter slip over her black thong. The slip connected to her black padded bra, revealing a small, but sexy cleavage. The black of the fabric against her white skin was the perfect contrast, and Nigel felt himself growing so hard so quickly, it made him dizzy and out of breath from the mere sight of her.

She was absolutely perfect…she was radiant…she was supreme…

Nigel gazed at her in awe as she turned and placed her back and butt against the pole and slid down just enough, resting on her thighs and slightly spreading her legs, only to quickly snap them closed again and then move back up against the pole. She turned and grabbed onto it, diving forward with her hair flying about wildly, some of it clinging onto the back of her neck, and some of it falling forward onto her shoulders and chest…

Nigel had never seen such a sublime sight, and he forced himself not to blink for minutes on end as he watched her cling to the pole with both muscular thighs and circled the pole twice as she slid down and pushed up on her hands.

The noise in the club was growing unbearably loud to the point where it seemed as if there was no music, but Cadence danced on and danced on.

She lay flat on her back, her hips raised and her hair flying around her gorgeous face, men eagerly crawling practically on top of the stage, fists raised with bundles of cash offered to the ethereal, sexy woman on the stage.

Cadence leaned up and clenched some of the cash in-between her teeth, and the sight of it nearly made Nigel come right then and there in his pants. He couldn’t believe the effect this woman had on him…no…this perfect creature…she was far too unreal and perfect to be human.

Nigel watched as she rolled onto her stomach, sticking her ass in the air high, and shaking her hips. More men stuffed the garter slip with money, and others threw it about at her in a circle, and she rolled around on the stage in the cash, covering her entire body in it.

The crowd went absolutely wild at the sight, and they cheered and clapped louder and louder by the second. Some of them were out of their seats and crowding the stage, and Nigel found himself soon standing up and leaving his seat because he was unable to get a glimpse of her any longer.

He shoved past some of the eager, horny men, and looked down at Cadence almost hypnotically as she moved her right thigh down on the floor, her kneecap touching the cold floor, then she repeated the motion with her left kneecap, hands on her hips, head rolling over and over, chest stuck out and damn near making Nigel pass out.

Suddenly, one really crazy and over-eager man leapt onto the stage, close to where Nigel was standing, and he threw himself on top of Cadence.

Nigel’s eyes flared with anger and passion, and he dove after the man, his chest slamming against the side of the stage as he swore at the man, grabbing onto the back of his shirt and trying to pull him off and away from Cadence.

“GET THE FUCK OFF HER, YOU FUCKER!”

Darko’s voice boomed threateningly from a speaker after Nigel’s swearing: “NO TOUCHING THE DANCER! GET BACK! NOW!”

Chaos and panic began rising, and Nigel felt his strong hands pulling the man’s shirt, and he heard it tearing as he tugged and tugged, and he heard Cadence’s gasps and retorts as she tried rolling out from beneath the man who’d attacked her.

She managed to squirm her way out from under him, and Nigel was finally able to pull the man clean off the stage away from Cadence, and he decked the man hard across the jaw.

“FUCKING PIG!” He screamed, and spat down at the man on the floor before looking up to see if Cadence was alright.

Silence was more than domineering in the club as everyone including Nigel gaped in shock and horror at the mesmerizing dancer that had done more than capture his attention for the entire time she’d been on stage.

Her wig had come clean off, the red hair strands hanging over the edge of the stage, some bits on the floor, some on her clothes.

Her makeup had been smudged, the eyeshadow practically smeared along the sides of her eyes down to her cheeks, and her lipstick nearly faded…yet she was clear as day more beautiful than Nigel ever imagined she……HE could be!

“Adam?” He breathed, so very relieved and happy to see the young man he’d been falling for since the morning in the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!! That's all I can really say.


	10. I Want You As You Are

**_Chapter 10_ **

 

Adam wished they would stop gaping at him in awe and shock. He didn’t want to be there on the stage with his wig off, his true identity revealed. He didn’t want any of these things to happen, yet they had and all he could do was stand, watch, pray, and hope no one would attack him, yell at him, throw things at him, or be mad at him.

As if on cue, one of the patrons of the club turned to Darko, who had run up on stage to stand beside Adam’s frozen body.

“Darko?! What the fuck’s this, then? You never told us you were hosting tranny dancing!”  The man seemed a bit angry, but then another one cut in before Darko could form his response.

“Yeah! I’m all for it, but fucking let a guy know ahead of time, Darko!” He snorted and grabbed a can of beer before nodding over at Adam and winking.

A few guys grabbed their cash off the stage they had thrown at Cadence (rather than Adam), and muttered and shook their heads, casting dirty glares at both Adam and Darko and whispering terrible words Adam didn’t want to repeat.

Darko, however, caught some of the words and he frowned menacingly. “Don’t talk like that in this club! Take your fucking lousy money and get the fuck outta here before I start beating the shit out of all of you!” He gently grabbed onto Adam’s left elbow and pulled him back towards the corner of the left side of the stage.

Nigel stood frozen stiff, looking intently at Adam, but he was unsure of what to say and do in the situation. He was more than glad he could see the young man again, and he was sure that the dance he had put on had been more so for him (he selfishly hoped). But deep down, Nigel felt something was still wrong…no…still…off? No... something was missing…

He looked back just in time to see Darko drawing back the stage curtains and he and Adam disappeared behind them, leaving the stage once again empty and vacant. The lights turned off one-by-one, and the angry and disappointed patrons walked out single-file.

A few of the more ‘open minded’ ones tried making their way to the side doors leading to the hallways to Darko’s office, and some of them had lined up outside the office, speaking to Darko.

Nigel watched Darko shoo the men away, clearing up his office at the end of the hall before closing the door with a soft "click".

Nigel ordered his feet to get moving, and he shoved past the rest of the men.

He walked the long stretch of a hall right to the dark, thick door of Darko’s office, and he turned the knob and opened the door to find Darko leaning on the edge of his desk with his arms folded across his chest.

He didn’t appear angry, or agitated; he seemed in shock as the rest of the observers in the club.

Nigel approached carefully and slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Where’s Adam?” He asked calmly, sitting by his friend and leaning with his back against the edge of the desk.

“He was a fucking success…”, Darko began, eyes trained on the floor of the office, “…many of the guys want to see him dance again…I received so many calls of praise and encore…I can’t fucking believe it…”

Nigel nudged his friend out of his daydream. “Hey, where’s Adam?” He inquired again, feeling a bit nervous.

“Huh? Oh he’s gone. I let him change and called a cab for him.”

Nigel swiftly grabbed onto Darko’s shoulders and gave him one firm shake. “Give me his fucking address, Darko.”

O~O~O~O~O~

Adam looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, and nearly burst out into tears again. His eyes were still puffy, and some eyeliner had still remained on his eyelids, despite the fact that he had rubbed it as hard as he could to come off in the shower.

His hair was damp and curly from the heat of the water and steam, and his face was clean and free from all the glitter and make-up, but he still felt ashamed and absolutely horrified.

Nothing had gone right, and the whole ordeal had been one of the most idiotic ideas he’d ever had.

Adam angrily brushed his teeth, forming fresh tears as he did so. He had urged himself not to keep crying, but it had easily come to him and preventing it didn’t work. He had tried reminding himself what Beth would have said about not caring what others said and thought of him, that he was his own special unique person, but he was completely unable to truly buy those lines now.

Adam found he had cared what others had thought of him, and especially Nigel. He hadn’t expected to see Nigel at the club, but when he walked out onto the stage and had caught a glimpse of the silvery blonde hair, he had nearly lost it and wanted to retreat and hide off-stage.

But he had stayed and kept on dancing, and he had done it for Nigel. He knew Nigel liked him better as a woman, just like in the garage, and he had done everything to be a perfect, beautiful, sexy woman for Nigel.

Now that everything had fallen apart, Adam knew he could never have Nigel the way he wanted him.

Adam had truly lost everything. He was going to end up alone, friendless, single, and that was the way he knew he would be safe.

If he remained alone, there would be no one to hurt him, mock him, take advantage of him; no one to abuse his heart and feelings.

Adam didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life, but he knew he couldn’t fit in anywhere with NTs like Beth and Harlan and Nigel. As much as they would claim they enjoyed his company, Adam knew they were incapable of handling him and putting up with him beyond a few days at best.

As much as it hurt him drawing this conclusion, he found that he didn’t care anymore, and that life would still have to go on just the same.

He would just have to get better at hiding his emotions and feelings, that’s all.

Adam cleaned up the rest of the bathroom and turned off the lights, making his way over to his bedroom and hoping that sleeping the problems away would bring him a new dawn and a whole new fresh start to his life again.

He would try to put the events of tonight behind him, buried away, even though he didn’t want to…for he didn’t want to let go of Nigel…ever.

Adam sighed and sat down on his bed, and was ready to pull out a book he had on Space travels, when he heard a strong set of knocks on his front door echo all throughout the front hall of the apartment.

Was it Harlan? Beth?

He checked the time: it was nearly half past midnight.

Adam shook his head. He knew that neither of his friends ever had visited him this late at night.

Adam thought it could have been one of the other residents in the apartment stumbling upon his door accidentally, drunk and tired. It had happened before in the past, and it wouldn’t surprise him if it was happening now.

He decided to ignore it and go back to his reading when the knocks came again, this time louder and faster, almost…desperate in nature.

“Adam?”

That voice…Adam gripped onto the edge of his book tightly, breathing through his nose quickly.

It was Nigel!

“Adam? Please open the door, I need to see you!” Nigel’s voice was low, as he was careful not to wake or disturb the neighbours, but Adam could sense some panic and fear in his voice.

Adam set his book down on the night table, and slowly and very quietly made his way over into the hall, walking right up to the door and he gazed out the small circular peephole in the door.

He saw Nigel on the other side of the door in the hall, wringing his hands nervously. He took a few paces back and forth, ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair, and he sighed and knocked again.

“Adam, I know you’re in there. Please let me in, gorgeous.”

….

He called him gorgeous…

That meant Nigel wasn’t mad at him!

Adam was usually unsure of how others felt and expressed themselves around him, but he was almost a billion percent certain Nigel was being sincere and honest with him.

He took a step back and pulled down the lock of the door with a soft “click.”

O~O~O~O~O~

Nigel let out an audible sigh of relief once the light of the apartment revealed his gorgeous darling before him, dressed in light blue shorts and a white-t-shirt.

Nigel had never felt so happy to see another man, and he found that he was slowly getting used to the idea of displaying his attraction and care for this young man.

He didn’t care how forward and upfront the young man was going to be; he just didn’t want to be parted from his side ever again.

Nigel kept a careful distance so as to not frighten Adam, but he slowly inched closer towards the doorframe.

“Thank you for opening the door for me, Adam. I know it’s really fucking late at night, but I just couldn’t go home without seeing you and talking to you.” He confessed, wringing his hands nervously again.

Adam found the sight to be absolutely endearing and adorable, but he kept silent.

Nigel looked down, a small pink blush forming on his angular and prominently chiseled cheekbones, “I didn’t think we’d ever see each other again after my…you know…my awkward-as-fuck behaviour in the library…”

Adam gave a small nod, his eyes falling down to the floor as well.

“I’m really sorry, Adam.” Nigel looked back up, eyes slightly watery, searching for Adam's, but Adam broke eye contact and looked back down again.

Nigel stepped forward suddenly, hands outstretched, and he gently touched Adam’s shoulders, hands slightly shaking.

“No, please don’t be scared, please don’t look away, darling.” He cooed calmly, his voice flowing like a gentle summer breeze on the top of Adam’s head all the way down through his body.

Adam felt enchanted, and almost as if he were in a trance, he felt himself looking back up into Nigel’s dark maroon eyes. He felt as if he didn’t own his body anymore, as he succumbed slowly to Nigel’s feelings and emotions.

Nigel gasped, breath hitching in his throat, and his hands slowly made their way up Adam’s neck, mapping out the length before they softly caressed their way along the length of Adam’s strong jaw and rested on his chin.

“You are so fucking beautiful…” Nigel’s words were barely heard and registered by Adam’s ears before Nigel leaned in and placed his lips upon Adam’s slightly parted ones.

In a split second, Adam backed away, pressing into the wall and shaking his head.

“No! Don’t!” He covered his mouth with his hands and closed his eyes in fear.

Nigel gaped at him, a slightly hurt expression breaking out onto his face; his eyebrows knitting together, forehead slightly wrinkled in confused pondering thought, and his mouth forming an “o” shape.

“Adam?” He asked, moving a bit closer, but making no sudden moves to repeat his previous act.

Adam suddenly snapped out of his solid state, and he broke into a small run, heading back inside the apartment.

Nigel watched in confusion, before he heard rustling and the snaps and slams of doors.

He turned and closed the front door, kicking off his shoes and followed Adam into the apartment.

Nigel found Adam in the bathroom, hurriedly grabbing lipstick and make-up, and dabbing it on sloppily.

Nigel gasped, “Adam? What’re you doing, darling?” He rested his hands on the doorframe, his broad chest poking in the bathroom, almost hitting Adam’s shoulders as they moved up and down quickly to put on the make-up.

Adam’s eyes met Nigel’s in the bathroom mirror reflection for a split second.

“I need to look good for you. I know you said you do not like men, so I can’t be a man tonight.”

Nigel suddenly felt his anger flare.

Before he could understand what he was doing, he leaned in the bathroom, and placed a large strong hand over Adam’s, stopping the younger man from applying the bright red lipstick he held.

Adam looked at Nigel’s hand, “Nigel? Please let me go…I’m dressing up for you.” He spoke dully and plainly, but he looked slightly frightened.

Nigel’s grip tightened a bit, and he applied some pressure to Adam’s hand, moving the lipstick away from Adam’s already sexy-gorgeous lips.

“No, Adam.” He said confidently but calmly.

Adam’s eyebrows flew upward in absolute bewilderment and confusion. “No?!?” He repeated, looking intently at Nigel in the mirror.

“No.” Nigel repeated.

He gently lowered Adam’s hand and unfurled his fingers, pulling the lipstick away from him and setting it on the counter.

“I don’t understand…you said-” Adam began.

“I was so fucking wrong, darling. So very fucking wrong.” Nigel interrupted, and he gently grabbed a facial towel and turned on the tap of the bathroom sink, wetting the cloth, eyes never leaving Adam’s in the mirror.

Adam shook his head, not following.

Nigel gave him a small smile, and once the warm water had soaked some of the towel, he began running the towel up and down Adam’s right cheek, wiping off the blush and make-up.

“I was such a frightened fool, Adam. I really thought there would be something wrong with me if I felt attraction to a man. I’ve never had any feelings for a man…but you were the first. I was really scared at first, and I wasn’t sure how to behave,” as his words came fluently, his hands glided up and down in circular smooth motions, wiping away all the pink blush, and he made his way over to Adam’s left cheek to clean off the remaining make-up.

“I knew I wanted you the moment you turned and faced me in the garage. I wanted you so fucking badly, gorgeous, and I was scared of it. You were so fucking perfect, you were driving me crazy all day and night. I tried forgetting you, I tried moving on, but I really couldn’t, and I refuse to even now.” He softly dabbed the rest of Adam’s skin, cleaning away some of the residual eyeliner from the sides of Adam’s eyes, leaving his skin absolutely flawless and make-up free.

“I thought of you all the time, and everywhere I looked, I only saw you in my mind. I just had to have you.”

Adam began blushing, but he didn’t break eye contact. “But you didn’t want to have lunch with me…you told me you didn’t feel sexually attracted to men…”

Nigel shook his head and threw away the facial towels once he had Adam fully cleansed.

“That is not true, Adam. I want you. I just want you.” He spoke sincerely, resting his chin on Adam’s right shoulder, and nuzzling the crook of his neck with his nose, taking in a deep breath and feeling his head spinning out of control when he smelled the clean scent of Adam after his shower.

Adam gasped, “You want me?”

Nigel closed his eyes and smiled from ear-to-ear, “Just as you are.”

“Just as I am?” Adam repeated, barely able to keep his excitement out of his voice, but Nigel found it warmed him up and excited him even more. He’d never shared happiness through another human being’s emotions before, and he wanted to re-live this experience forever.

“I love Adam; not Cadence. I don’t want you to ever hide yourself from me, gorgeous. You’re pure perfection as you are, never cover that up, please.” Nigel kissed Adam’s cheek softly, lips lingering for a minute before he reluctantly pulled away.

Adam smiled the widest smile Nigel had even seen and he blushed deeper, finally turning and facing Nigel.

“You love me?” His soft voice asked, and he slowly ran his hands up along Nigel’s firmly toned chest, resting on the top button of his black dress shirt.

“I love you, always and forever, gorgeous…if you’ll have me…” Nigel’s last sentence fell into the air, his voice hitching and dying to a whisper, as if he were still slightly fearful of Adam rejecting his love and affection.

Adam felt absolutely overcome with emotions he never remembered having before, and with every bit of strength and confidence, he placed his lips over Nigel’s thin ones, and kissed him deeply.

Adam could feel Nigel’s heart racing in his chest when he moved his hands over to rest over his heart, and it encouraged Adam to press tighter into Nigel, his own heart racing by the minute.

Nigel suddenly sprung to action, and he acted on pure desire, love, and passion. He grabbed Adam’s sides, hands digging into his hips as he pushed Adam back to exit the bathroom, never breaking their kiss as he guided Adam to the bed and gently wrapped a hand behind Adam’s neck, lowering them both to rest on the bed.

Nigel swallowed Adam’s moans and sighs of contempt, and moved his fingers down the length of Adam’s cheeks over to circle his earlobe a few times, causing Adam to moan loudly and bite down-but not roughly-on Nigel’s lips.

Nigel smirked into the kiss and trailed his long fingers over to Adam’s chest, circling a pert nipple before gliding down to his abdomen, pressing into the muscles he could trace.

Adam pressed down roughly on Nigel’s back, almost molding their bodies together as one.

Nigel broke the kiss to take in a deep breath before he nipped and sucked Adam’s exposed neck, fingers deftly pulling down Adam’s blue shorts past his kneecaps and ankles, and tossing them away onto the floor.

He worked away at Adam’s briefs next, fingers slipping clumsily in his heated passion a few times, desperation and need growing in the pit of his stomach and cock before he had rid Adam’s lower body of all his clothing.

Adam let out a deep groan once he felt the cool night air hit his heated, naked flesh, and he shrugged himself out of his shirt, and tossed it behind Nigel’s head onto the floor.

Nigel looked down at Adam and kissed him deeply, attacking his lips impatiently, fingers sliding through his hair and across his scalp, as another hand ran over the length of Adam’s erect cock.

Adam clutched onto Nigel’s shirt, and he gave a disappointed huff and tried tugging the buttons off, but Nigel pulled his hands away, and suddenly flipped Adam over to rest on his stomach on the bed.

Adam turned his neck and looked at Nigel, cheeks aflame with a deep red blush, hair messy from being pulled at by Nigel’s fingers, and his lips red and swollen from Nigel’s nips and kisses, with matching and lingering nips and bite marks all over his neck and chest.

Nigel kissed Adam’s forehead, and then rested his own forehead on Adam’s as his fingers danced up and down Adam’s back and sank into the plump firm flesh of his ass.

“You’re the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever fuckin’ seen, baby.” Nigel’s fingers began kneading the flesh of Adam’s ass, and he ran his index finger along Adam’s split in the middle that divided his supple, pert cheeks.

Adam shivered and his head hung low, and his hips involuntarily began grinding down on the mattress, searching for relief.

“Nigel…” He moaned, gripping the sheets tightly, but Nigel disentangled his fingers from the sheets, and instead intertwined his fingers with Adam’s, and kissed the back of his hand softly.

He kissed the back of Adam’s neck right in the center, and his tongue soon darted out to taste the clean-yet-slightly-sweaty flesh. He moved his way down to kiss along the center of Adam’s back, while Adam was left in a needy state of whines and moans.

Nigel stopped at the small of Adam’s back, right before his pert, shapely ass cheeks, and he playfully licked down to the bottom of the supple cheeks, causing Adam to squeal and rear up.

“Nigel! What!? What’re you-”

“Shhh. I want you to only concentrate on your pleasure tonight, Adam.” Nigel kissed his way side-to-side, admiring the supple pink flesh, and he playfully but very carefully sunk his teeth into the right cheek, before licking his way around the slight teeth marks in Adam’s flesh.

Adam cried out impossibly loud, but Nigel only grew more addicted to those needy moans and whines, and he wanted more to last him all night.

Carefully, he tenderly parted the cheeks in both hands, and leaned forward to kiss the center of Adam-so open and fresh before him.

Adam lost it, and he bit down hard on his lower lip when he felt Nigel’s lips and his breath from his nose hitting his center warmly.

Nigel, encouraged by this, teasingly drew out his long tongue, and flickered it once over Adam’s hole, sampling a taste of what his darling had to offer.

Adam’s toes curled at this, and he suddenly slammed his hips down roughly onto the bed.

Knowing he had made a right move, Nigel dipped his head forward again, gently stroking and holding onto the back of Adam’s thighs. He licked a few lazy circles, tracing and outlining Adam’s greedy little hole before dipping his tongue once in for a few seconds, eager to tease out Adam’s pleasure.

“Niiigell!” Adam cried, moving back and pressing his ass against Nigel’s cheekbones.

Nigel pressed a warm hand gently on Adam’s back, rubbing Adam in comforting small movements before easing his way over to Adam’s front, massaging his abdomen briefly before resuming his licks and strokes with his tongue.

Never in a million years would Nigel picture himself tasting and eating out another man, and if years ago someone had brought up the idea even as a joke or insult, Nigel would have decked them hard across the jaw twice before they could have realized what the fuck had gone on. But now, Nigel felt that this was the single most amazing experience in his entire life.

Silently promising that this and much more would become a regular for him and Adam, he dipped his thick tongue inside Adam as his hand began stoking Adam’s hard cock slowly but firmly.

Nigel felt himself rapidly tightening in his pants when he felt how tight Adam’s hole was. The moist ring of muscle his tongue had barely penetrated fit perfectly around the tip of his tongue, and Nigel automatically pressed inwards slowly, feeling the tightness clench around his tongue.

Adam tugged at the sheets, wrapping them around his hands and his head, his hips involuntarily snapping against Nigel’s hand, only then to move back against Nigel’s tongue as it dipped in and out of his wet hole, making small but obscenely provocative noises that made Adam both embarrassed but incredibly aroused as he listened.

Nigel began increasing the pace of his strokes, his hand slipping a few times to Adam’s balls unintentionally as Adam began moving faster and faster and growing more uncoordinated with his motions.

The bed rocked and the headboard hit the walls of the apartment in time with Adam’s movements and moans, and Nigel soon felt himself about to explode in his own pants.

He pressed open mouth kisses to Adam’s impossibly wet hole, stroking his darling faster and harder. Adam’s moans and cries of pleasure would be both the death of Nigel, and also his own source of magnificent sexual pleasure.

Nigel’s tongue traced its way up and down Adam’s perineum, and with his free hand, he pressed his index finger flatly down over Adam’s hole once.

That was all it took.

Adam suddenly threw his head back and cried out thickly and loudly before coating Nigel’s hand and the bedsheets in his release.

Feeling the hot pressure of Adam’s cum all over his hand immediately made Nigel’s cock responsive, and a second later, he came inside his pants thickly, resting his head down over Adam’s back, kissing and nibbling on his sweaty skin.

Silence greeted them for a long time, their breathing and panting accompanying each other in the dimly lit room. The world went by outside below them, but they felt content in their own world.

Once his breathes came out more steadily and softly, Adam rolled over to his side, and looked down at Nigel shyly. His cheeks were still flushed, but he looked exhausted and extremely happy. A shy half-smile was plastered on his face, and he brushed a few strands of his dark brown hair that fell across his eyes back over his forehead.

Nigel’s eyes roamed along Adam’s strong shoulders, down to his shapely fingers, and he gazed at the sinew and muscle of his toned long legs, which were slightly apart, flesh gleaming with sweat, and his stomach and thighs shining with evidence of his own hot sticky cum.

Nigel felt himself stirring in his pants again, and he felt like a teenager all over again. Slightly embarrassed that he had blown his load in his pants like a freshman, he sat up on the bed, and lay down beside Adam, pressing a loving kiss at the top of his head, and resting the tip of his nose in Adam’s thick dark brown mop of hair.

“You didn’t get naked…I didn’t get to…do that…for you…I liked it and want you to like it too…” Adam ran a hand down to Nigel’s hip, but Nigel grabbed Adam’s hand in his and held it against his chest.

“Tonight was about you, gorgeous. You can always have me now. I am yours.” Nigel felt his eyelids beginning to get droopy, but he held onto Adam’s beautifully loving eyes.

“We can do that more?” Adam asked, pressing a small kiss to Nigel’s stubbly chin.

“That…and so much more.” Nigel said like a solid oath, and wrapped his arms tightly around Adam, pulling him into his chest with a deep, pleasured sigh.

They both closed their eyes in unison, and soon fell into a deep sleep, feeling satiated and completely at peace with each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant for this interaction to be so innocent and sweet, but then I went and wrote porn...ah well.


	11. I Got A Happy Ending

**_Chapter 11_ **

Nigel had been nothing short of proud and absolutely head over heels in love as he walked in Darko’s club the next morning.

He held Adam’s hand tightly and lovingly, his thumb stroking the back of Adam’s hand, his fingers moving along Adam’s in a reassuringly supportive manner.

Darko had been on his cellphone when the pair walked in his office merrily, and Darko abruptly hung up, his hair and eyes messy and tired.

“So _this_ is the charming Adam! I’m so sorry I couldn’t have given you a proper greeting, but Nigel’s told me plenty about you.” Darko stood, hands outstretched, and he barely grabbed Adam’s arms and was about to give him a friendly slap on the back when Nigel glared and grabbed onto his hand in a vice-like-grip.

Darko stared wide-eyed at Nigel.

Nigel looked down to find Adam smiling up at him sweetly, and he carefully and gently let go of Darko’s hand.

“Sorry, Darko…I just gotta get used to my best mate being around my man, I guess.” He sighed and his hands found their way to the pockets of his cream coloured jeans, making Darko look him up and down and snicker.

“Right,” he then turned to Adam, “…I’m very pleased to meet you anyway. Sorry about last night…some of the guys, they just haven’t been put in their right place yet.” He gave a small wink to Adam, who blushed and held tightly to Nigel’s forearm.

“It’s okay…they were a lot nicer than I thought.” Adam soon felt Nigel’s large, warm comforting hand at his back, and he slowly fell back into it.

Darko paused for many long moments, then scratched his forehead.

“Say, Adam, there’s something I was going to ask…see, the guys said they really liked your performance, and well, we were all wondering if you would wan-”

“No.”

Both Adam and Nigel answered at the same time almost mechanically, looking deeply and intently at Darko.

As if a light switch suddenly had flipped on in his head, Darko laughed and backed away, hands up in a mock surrender.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. He’s all yours, Nigel.”

Nigel nodded, but didn’t mirror the smile Adam was casting behind Darko and at his walls.

“Good.”

Darko finally turned and began walking towards the office door.

“At least let me give you a proper tour of my club, and a refreshment later, you know...to start off on the right foot and shit?” He gazed out into the hallway, swinging his hands around the doorframe awkwardly.

Nigel and Adam shifted uncomfortably.

Darko sighed, “It’s the least I can do. Come on, Nigel, at least fucking co-operate with me, I’m actually making a damn effort here.”

Nigel rolled his eyes, and finally walked ahead, Adam following him closely behind, hands still firmly in Nigel's.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Darko should have known this would happen.

He had given his best effort at giving the best tour of the joint, when he turned to look behind him.

Adam and Nigel were gone.

Only the empty hallway seemed to be Darko’s captive audience, the lights humming and buzzing, as if rewarding him for lengthy speech about the building, the structure, the décor, the programs…

“Fuck, they were here a moment ago!”

Darko growled and paced up the hallways past the dancers’ changerooms, bathrooms, until he reached the lighting and sound room.

He turned the knob slowly and hoping to find this room also empty, he stumbled upon a pair of clothes discarded on the floor.

“What the hell?!?” He tripped forward, landing on his hands and knees, and began rubbing his palms, groaning as he stood up.

The room’s lights were off, but the room wasn’t empty.

Darko stood and his mouth dropped open a mile wide.

On a chair sat Nigel, completely naked, with a half nude Adam on his lap. The pair were heavily making out, without a care in the world, legs wrapped around legs, and Adam slowly and teasingly grinding down on Nigel’s lap.

“NIGEL!!!!” Darko screamed, and quickly grabbed a piece of paper off a desk, and held it in front of his eyes while he took a few steps back towards the doorway.

Immediately, he heard a deep rumbling chortle from Nigel.

“Didn’t you see the ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ sign on the doorknob?” He asked, pressing a soft, lazy kiss to Adam’s neck.

“Jesus fucking Christ, NO!” Darko raised the paper higher, wanting to remove the sight from his mind completely and entirely blankly, like the piece of paper he held in his hands.

“Oh…well it must have fallen off.” Adam supplied, looking deeply at Nigel with a love-sick grin plastered all over his swollen-freshly-kissed-lips.

“No shit!” Darko roared, angrily, feeling himself blushing deeply, sweat forming in his palms and making the paper a bit clammy.

“Oh Darko, live a little!” Nigel laughed, reaching forward, slapping the paper away.

“NO!” Darko screamed, closing his eyes once the page hit the floor.

Both Adam and Nigel laughed louder at this, and Darko began coughing and sputtering as he backed away and finally was halfway out the door.

Darko hurriedly bent down and grabbed the discarded ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ sign off the floor a few steps away from his shoes.

He slammed it over the doorknob, nearly tripping again over his feet as he pulled the door shut and sped away.

“I need a fucking cigarette!” He cried, racing past some of the bouncers lazing about, drinking alcohol in lounge chairs.

They watched him run away, then turned to each other, shrugging in bewilderment.

Moments later, Darko ran back to their seat, and swiped the bottle of alcohol in his arms.

“I need this too!”

And off he ran.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Adam rubbed his arms over Nigel’s back, kissing him softly on the forehead.

“Do you think we scared Darko off?” He asked, burying his nose in Nigel’s silvery blonde hair.

Nigel snorted, “Fucker probably wanted to watch.”

Adam gasped and looked bashfully down at Nigel’s broad chest. “Nigel! Don’t say that!”

“I’d let him.” Nigel smirked, pinching Adam’s firm ass playfully.

Adam squirmed and began gaping at Nigel, eyes full of shock and discomfort.

“I’m kidding, darling…unless that gets you off?”

Adam threw him a dirty look that clearly said: Shut up, before I slap you silly.

As if reading through Adam’s thoughts, Nigel buried his hand in the back of Adam’s head, gripped his hair gently, and pulled him closer to his lips.

“But for now, I think this will fucking suffice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to end it here, but I feel this is the perfect ending!   
> Thanks for reading, guys <3   
> Much love to everyone xoxo


End file.
